What Summer Brings
by Pinkypig
Summary: Yamato was enjoying his summer just being alone until one day a strange boy follows him home. Taito. . .or more like Yamachi.
1. Summer I

Yippee, I have a new story! It will mostly be in either Tai or Yamato's point of view. I think I'm going to use their Japanese names because I like them better, but Tai will be Tai because I'm lazy and it works. I don't know why I thought it was important to say that, but I did. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Taichi's point of view

I finally get a break from school and my parents send me here. Don't they see that summer is about hanging out with your friends, not staying at your crabby aunts house in some unknown city. Some parents they are for making me have to suffer a summer of boredom.

They didn't even have to go on a second honeymoon anyway. They already had one, isn't that all you need? I think that they were just bored, like me. Or else mom didn't want to spend the summer with my sister and I. So, they shipped us off here to auntie's house.

Damn them!

It's so boring here. No television to entertain me. No friends to talk to, to play soccer with, to laugh with. No computer to play games on. No nothing!

The only thing my aunt seems to have is crossword puzzles. I tried to do one, but it took me five hours just to get two answers. Then my head hurt from thinking to hard. I've officially given up on those, they're a waste of time.

My aunt has word searches too, but I can't do those. They made me feel stupid because I didn't know what half of the words meant. It was like some foreign language to me.

"SO BORED!" I said to no one in particular.

"Then why don't you go for a walk?" My aunt said from where she sat on the sofa opposite of me.

That lady has been trying to get me out of the house for dy. Doesn't she know that the world is a dangerous place and I shouldn't be wandering around the streets? There's so many weirdos out there that could do something to my beautiful self.

My own aunt doesn't care about me at all. She wishes that I would just go outside and get kidnaped. She probably told Hikari to do the same thing. She isn't here either, so she must have listened to that villain.

My favorite sister could be dead by now and it's all that witches fault.

"Where's Hikari? Please tell me she didn't go out to the bad place. Tell me it isn't true!" I said.

"It's true." My aunt said.

My one and only sister went out into the world? It's my greatest fear come true. I must go find her and rescue her from the danger that I have no doubt she's gotten herself into.

"Goodbye aunt. If I do not return tell my mother that I lover her and my father that it was not I who crashed into the computer and broke it just before we left. Goodbye, farewell. You may never see me again." It was the last thing I said before I stepped foot into the great outdoors. In the world of evil the sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping happily, the children playing merrily and the wind blowing. . .um, yeah it was blowing.

I absolutely loved it.

Why have I never thought of coming out here before? I love this place and everything about it. From the prickly grass, to the flowers that make me sneeze, to the animals all around, I love it all. It is all so full of life and beauty. So full of activity.

I could play soccer, the game that my life revolves around. The only thing that gives my life meaning. I was born to play that sport.

Now to search for my dear sister that I have lost.

* * *

I don't know how long it will take me to update, but probably not too long. Please review. 


	2. Summer II

Thank you for the great reviews. I know I had something important to say, but I forgot what it was. Guess it wasn't that important. Now, on to the story.

I do not own Digimon.

Yamato's point of view.

* * *

Summer.

It can be described in very few words, no school, hot weather, and freedom.

It is a time where students finally have the chance to relax and do things that they want to do. Catch up on some sleep, independent study, or for a few people it is a chance to "hang with friends". Those people are pathetic.

Those so called friends that they would hang with won't be there for much longer, so why even bother. Soon graduation will come and everyone will go their separate ways.

Where did this summer business come from? What was I doing? Oh yes, trying to write down a song. I have nothing. I need some inspiration, but where do I find that?

Outside?

Of course, outside. It's the perfect place. It's so full of life, energy, and beauty. So much happiness, freedom, love. It's a perfect place to get inspired. I will go to the park. I'll write about flowers and trees. All the little children playing in the grass. The warm weather that brings life to this world.

"Dad, I'm going out." I yelled to my father who, much to my surprise, was home. It's not like he really cared where I was going.

Outside in the world of love and hatred the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers blooming and the children singing.

It was absolutely dreadful.

What the hell was I thinking? Outside, with the flowers and the trees? Children playing in the grass? The warm weather? Was I on drugs or something a few minutes ago? What would possess me to come out here? I was definitely not in my right mind when I was thinking those things. Outside is a world of destruction.

I'm going home.

"Takeru, let's go to the movies now." I turned and saw my little brother being dragged around by this boyish looking girl.

He could do so much better. At least they have a few things in common, they both look like pretty boys and like to wear ugly outfits. Freaks. I'm so going home.

Or maybe, yes, maybe they could inspire me. Two teenage morons in love, it's perfect. I shall write a love song about two lovers with a horrible fate..

Now, where should I watch them from? I mustn't be seen by them.

* * *

Tai and Yamato will meet in the next chapter. I think the chapters will be longer after this. Review please. 


	3. Vampire

Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy even if they are bad. I don't think I have any bad ones though. To the story!

Do not own Digimon

Taichi's Point of view

* * *

Oh where, oh where could Hikari have gone? Oh where, oh where could she be?

If I were a teenage girl where would I be? At the mall shopping, getting my hair and nails done, stalking my love interest? I'd probably be playing soccer, but Hikari doesn't like soccer. She's strange.

She runs around with her friends, takes pictures, and goes to parties. Parties are all fine and dandy, but her parties aren't. At her parties her and her friends sit around and discuss their problems. She goes every Saturday.

Any party that doesn't have pin the tail on the donkey is not a party at all. It's just stupid.

Hey, that girl over there kind of looks like my sister. Short light brown hair, hideous clothes, camera around neck and funky arm warmers. Wow, that person looks exactly like my sister. Of course it is not my sister for my sister would not attach herself to a guy like that girl is doing. Therefore this person must be an imposter.

Or maybe, just maybe that was the true Hikari. People do say that everyone has a twin, but mother would have told me if we had twins. So this has to be the true Hikari, but who is this boy she has grown attached to?

Who is this boy that is laughing and having a good time with her? Who is this boy smiling at her and flirting with her? Who is this boy who is about to meet his doom?

"Hey, get off my. . .eeeppp!"

Suddenly, I find myself in the bushes with someone's hand over my mouth. That is so not my hand. I can see both of my hands. Someone must be attacking me!

"Mfa!" Yes, it's so intelligent. And the only thing that I could get out seeing as this person has their hand on my mouth. Maybe I should just bight them, but that's not very nice.

"Oh, sorry. Just be quiet okay." Some guy said.

He let go of my mouth so I turned around so I could look into the face of my attacker. Wow, what a looker. He's the coolest guy I've ever seen. He looks sort of like a. . .

"Vampire!" I yelled.

"Shut up. I'm not a vampire, you moron. Now shush." He looked out of the bush in a panicky way.

"You could have fool me with your dark clothes and your pale complection. And why are you in the bushes? Trying to avoid something, like the sun?" I'm a genius.

"This is just the way I dress."

"Are you a rock star?"

"I wish." He glanced out of the bush again. "Damn! I lost him."

"Vampire kid, is that who you were spying on? Is he your next victim?" I said and pointed to the boy peeking in the bushes behind the vampire kid.

"Ah! Takeru!" Vampire yelled.

That name, where have I heard it before.

"Why are you spying on me Yama?" The victim said.

"Duh, he's an evil ninja and he was sent to destroy you and that girl who looks like my sister." I said.

"I thought I was a vampire and he was my next victim?"

"I changed my mind."

"You seriously are a moron aren't you." Ninja vampire of doom said.

I hate it when people call me that. It hurts my feelings. I know that he doesn't really mean it though. He doesn't even know me so how can he mean it?

Whoa! Where did he go?

* * *

Review please! 


	4. The Idiot

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, but will someday rule the world.

Don't be confused, this chapter starts off a little before the last one ended because it is now in Yamato's point of view. A lot of chapters will be like this, but some will not because it will not be needed. : ) Sorry that it's so late.

* * *

Yamato's point of view

I found a nice place in these bushes in the park. There was no way I could lose my brother and his clingy girlfriend as long as they stayed in the park. I hope that is what they plan to do. If they decide that the park is not to their liking then I am screwed for inspiration.

Why did I decide to use them for inspiration? I can't really remember, but it's fun to spy on my little brother. I'll make fun of him later for being a loser and creep him out because he doesn't know I'm here. It will be great, I'll totally convince him that I have magical powers. He'll believe me to because I'm his older brother and he has to.

People sure do idiotic things when they are in "love". They're all giggley and googly eyed. I'm getting sick just watching their stupidity. And speaking of stupid, what is that idiot over there doing? He's calling out to them! That bastard! He's going to ruin my plan! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'll just claim that it's a bad thing and tackle the kid.

"Eep!" The kid yelled as I pulled him into the bushes.

Hopefully Takeru and his girl didn't hear him. If they did then I hope that they are stupid enough to believe it was just a bird or something. It was the wind, yeah, the wind. The wind was yelling out at my brother in anger, telling him to get off.

"Mpf." The kid said. Man does this kid have a lot of hair.

"Oh, sorry. Just be quiet okay?" I said and then let go of his mouth. I'm glad the kid didn't try to bite me. That would have been a bummer. He could have given me rabies or something.

Whoa, this kid is kind of hot. Damn he's a total babe. It's to bad that he's probably a moron. Most guys that look like him are. It's a shame.

"Vampire!" Yes, he is a moron.

"Shut up. I'm not a vampire, you moron. Now shush." I said.

I checked out of the bushes to make sure my brother didn't notice anything. He looked to be toointohis girlfriend to notice anything. Puke.

"You could have fool me with your dark clothes and your pale complection. And why are you in the bushes? Trying to avoid something, like the sun?"

"This is just the way I dress!" I said. And it's not my fault that I despise the sun.

"Are you a rock star?"

"I wish." It would be great if I were a rock star. However, I am not and. . . .Takeru's gone!

"Damn I lost him."

"Vampire kid? Is that who you're spying on?" I turned around to where he was pointing only to come face to face with my brother.

"Ah, Takeru!"

"Why are you spying on me Yamato?" Takeru asked.

"Duh, he's a secret agent. . ."

You seriously are a moron aren't you?"

I left him there looking confused. He was either confused or angry anyway. Either way it was a good time to leave.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?" The idiot yelled as he crawled out of the bushes.

"The meaning of what?" Takeru asked.

"Life?" I said.

"Well, the main reason we were born is to get into girls pants and have babies." The idiot said.

I can't believe he said it. Sure we were all thinking it or something close to it, but only a true moron would say it out loud. If any other girl besides his sister was here he'd be getting slapped.

"Taichi, how am I supposed to tell people you're not stupid when you say things like that?" His sister said.

"Hikari? It is you! Who is this guy that you're with?"

"Tai, this is Takeru. You know, my boyfriend."

You could tell that he had no idea who the hell my brother was. Something was definitely going through his mind, but he had no clue.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since a couple of months ago." Something was now coming to his mind now, you could tell by the way his face lit up. I was almost proud of him. Almost.

"You're the kid who wears those funny hats!"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" The idiot asked.

"He's visiting his father and his brother." Hikari said.

"That'd be me." I said.

"Why don't you guys live together?" The idiot said.

"Our parents are divorced. Yamato lives with our dad and I live with mom." Yes, tell everyone in the world that our family lives are horrible. Just tell the world that our family sucks. He's saying itlike it's not that big of a deal too. It is a big deal! I'm so out of here.

I got about ten feet away until I heard footsteps coming up fast behind me. I didn't bother turning to see who it was because I knew that they'd catch up with me in no time. Sure enough the idiot was walking next to me, smiling like a moron.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out. I don't know anyone here and I think it would be. . ."

"Why me?"

"Because I really don't want to hang out with my aunt and you're the first person I met. You seem pretty cool to hang out with. So, what do you say?"

"Go to hell."

Why the hell did I have to pull this kid into the bushes? Now, he's going to follow me home and bug me for the rest of the summer. There's no getting rid of him. I'd fight him, but he's looks really strong and really hot. I'm in trouble.

* * *

Sorry if there's any mistakes. I didn't really look over it so I hope that it was good. Please review.


	5. Yama

First, I would like to thank the reviewers. I love you: ) Next, I would like to say that I have discovered thatI am lacking grammar skills. Well, I didn't just discover it. I always new that I was lacking them, but never really cared. Now, I care. I'm not sure If I'm lacking the skills that much. I think I am, but maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just paranoid and should stop rambling on and on.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Taichi's Point of view

* * *

Vampire kid is so funny. He keeps telling me such things as "go away" or "go to hell," but I know he wants me to follow him. That's why he keeps looking back at me. He's making sure I'm still following him. He also keeps stopping so that I can catch up with him. He claims that it is because he doesn't want to get hit by a car, but I know better.

He's so cute.

"So. . .this is my place. You can go back where you belong now." Whoa, Yamato's place? When did we get here? And why isn't he inviting me in?

"Can't I come in with you?" I asked.

"No."

"Aw. . .come on Yama!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what, Yama? Yama, Yama, Yama, Yama. . . ." I would have continued, but that's when his fist collided with my face. He's got a mean punch, ow.

"Ahem, please stop fighting in front of my door. Now, either you two are going in or leaving. I would like to go in, so if you could move out of the way that would be great."

We both turned around to find an older man, possibly Yamato's father, standing in the hall. I'm saved, yay!

"Sorry dad, come on Tai." Yamato opened the door and dragged me inside. Yay, I get to go in Yama's apartment! Hmm. . .it's a very nice place. It could use a little more color, but maybe they aren't aloud to paint or something. Wow, this place is cleaner than my aunt's house. Of course, I have been staying there for a few days so I had affects on it.

I think Yamato is the one who keeps this house so clean. The way his father just took his shoes off in the entryway and threw his coat on the floor made me believe it wasn't him that was so clean. Why is he wearing a coat anyway? It's the summer, it's hot outside!

Now, Yamato, on the other hand took his shoes off and put them away nicely. I followed his example. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I usually don't have manners even in other people's homes. Maybe it's because I don't want to get punched in the face again.

"So, who's your friend Yamato?"

"He's not my friend! He's just some kid who followed me home."

"Oh, he's a lost puppy! Well, you can keep him as long as he's potty trained and you take good care of him. No locking him in the closet for hours like you did to the last boy who followed you home."

"He is kind of. . .cute, but I don't think I want to keep him. He's rather annoying." Are they talking about me?

"I am not annoying." I'm going to guess that they are talking about me. I don't see a puppy anywhere.

"Oh, he speaks! Does he do any other tricks?" Yamato's dad asked. Whoa, dirty thoughts!

"This is where I will leave you father. I have no appropriate comebacks for that question. You have filled my head with dirty thoughts that I wish not think about."

"Ah, the mind of a teenage boy." Yamato's father said.

I watched as Yamato walked down the hall and disappeared. I looked at his father in a rather confused way, he only shrugged. Yama is a weirdo. Am I supposed to go with him or leave? Why must he confuse me so much?

"My name is Taichi, Taichi Yagami. I'm staying at my aunt's house for the summer and met Yama in the park." I said to Yamato's father.

"Oh. Well, are you going to follow him?"

"I don't know. I guess. It was nice meeting you." I said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again. His room is the second on the right."

"Thank you."

I found Yama in his room attempting to read a book. I could tell he was dozing off a bit. The poor guy must be tired. It's not that late though. Maybe he didn't sleep well last night?

"Tired?" I asked him.

I must have startled him for he dropped his book and looked at me in alarm.

"You're still here?" He asked.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed at this, it was a cute laugh.

"Well, come on in." He said.

"You're inviting me in?" Wow, what a shock.

"Obviously." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Jerk." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I can still change my mind and tell you to go home."

Before he could, I sprang across the room and jumped on him from where he sat on his bed. I don't think he was happy with me doing this, but he was laughing. However, he was laughing because I found a ticklish spot on his belly. Hehe!

"Stop. . .Tai. . .can't . . ." I stopped and rolled over so I was next to him and the wall.

"I hate you." Yamato muttered before rolling over on his side, his back facing me. I waited for awhile to see if he would say something else, but he didn't. Apparently, he fell asleep.

Now, I could go back to my aunt's house or I could just spend the night here. Since I don't know where here is exactly or how to get back to my aunt's house, staying here sounds the best. However, if I stay here Yamato and my aunt will yell at me because I didn't tell them I was spending the night. I could call my aunt, but she'll say no. So, I'll stay here and get yelled at by my aunt tomorrow. I'd get yelled at by her anyway. So there is no loss.

I'll just cover up Yama with one of these blankets and take another on the floor so I can sleep. That way Yama won't get angry with me.

"Goodnight Ninja Vampire, sweet dreams."

* * *

Yay! Review please! 


	6. Yama's worst day

Just got to say some stuff to a few reviewers.

Wrath tenshi: Yes, this is a homosexual couple. Didn't I mention that?

Broken Angel01: Thank you.

Ookami-jin: I think all my stories sound weird at first. I'm a weird person. : )

And thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

* * *

The warmth, where is it? It's not usually this cold. What has happened? My memories are failing me. Did I not put four blankets on me last night? I always put four blankets on me. Now, I find myself with only three blankets. Where is my fourth and most important blanket?

Glare.

That idiot has stolen it. How dare he? Glare. I guess he won't know I'm glaring at him when he's sleeping. What the hell is he still doing in my house? Stealing my blanket. . .he'll pay for that.

"Hey what the. . .oh hi Yama." He said as I ripped the blanket off of him and gave him a kick in the side. After I had finished with him I went back to my bed where I would go back to sleeping. There's my warmth. It's so nice and cozy.

"Yama?" What? He's still here?

"Go home."

"I can't go home. It's too far away." I glare at him.

"Then go to your aunt's house."

Glare.

"I don't want to."

Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare not working. Why isn't it working? My powers have failed me.

"Ah, get away from me you freak. Why does my glaring not scare you? You are not human!" His only response is to stare at me. By this time I am fully awake and won't be able to get back to sleep. I hate this kid and yet he does not seem to realize this. What a stupid guy.

"Yama are you okay?" Finally, he speaks.

"No I am not okay. I have a thief in my house, stealing my blankets. . ."

"Blanket. I only took one."

"Don't interrupt me! You thief, stealing my blanket and. . .being weird! Go away." I yell.

"You're silly. Want to go out to eat?"

"No I do not. I don't eat breakfast." It might have been affective if my stomach hadn't decided to make noise at that very second. Stupid hunger. This is the worst day of my life.

"I'll eat breakfast here and you'll go back to your aunt's house." He of course did not listen to a word I said and followed me out to the kitchen where we found my brother. He was about to take a bite of his cereal, but then saw us and must have decided otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" This was directed at the idiot who as now poking at the toaster.

"I spent the night. And when did you get home young man? I hope you didn't keep my sister up too late. I'll have your head if you did anything to her!"

"I got home at nine. That's when the movie got over with." Takeru said.

"Didn't you walk her home, sweet brother of mine." I asked.

"Of course I did, now what's wrong with you?"

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Like usual then?"

"Shut up." I said as I began looking for something edible.

"Do you have bread?" The idiot asked, who was still poking at the toaster. He probably wants some toast. He really is like a poor little puppy. Can't even feed himself. I ignore the question and look at my brother.

"Nine is much too late for a thirteen year old." I say to him.

"Dad said that you usually don't get home until after midnight sometimes. Midnight is much too late for you."

"I'm older than you and I'm not out with my girlfriend."

"That's because you don't have a girlfriend. You're gay." And there goes the toaster, the poor electrical thing. The idiot must be in shock.

"Gay?" The idiot says.

* * *

Gasp, Takeru has magical powers! He can walk Kari home and then get home at the same time the movie got over! Either he's lying or he has magical powers. I think he has magical powers. I wasn't going to have Yama tell Tai he was gay until a later chapter, but I thought that this would be a good way to end this chapter. What do you think? Review! Even if you're going to say something mean. Review. 


	7. Toasters

Thank you for all the great reviews. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.

**Taichi's POV**

* * *

Did I just throw the toaster? And blondie over there still isn't giving me bread to toast. Does he expect me to feed myself? I'm a guest, I can't really go digging through the cupboards that's rude. Maybe I should just go to my aunt's house. She'll give me food and if she doesn't I can dig through her cupboards. She's different than Yama so I have permission to go through her stuff.

"I'm going to my aunt's house." I said.

"Maybe I should have told you I was gay sooner if this is the reaction. I would have gotten rid of you a lot quicker." Yamato said.

"That's not why I'm leaving. Wait. . .you're gay?"

"Yes, I thought we figured this out."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you always this stupid?" Yamato asked.

"Only when I'm around you." Plus I'm really hungry. Feed me!

Maybe I should put the toaster back. I hope it's not broken. That would suck, then I'd have to buy them a new toaster. Also, toast is one of the greatest things you could eat. What else can you make in a toaster?

Bagels, english muffins, Pop Tarts, waffles, Waf-fulls, two totally different things. What else?

"I thought you were leaving?" Yamato said.

"You distracted me from my thoughts about toasters! Ugh, I hate you. What can you make in a toaster?"

"Toast." Takeru said.

"Toast." Yamato nodded in agreement with his brother.

"You two are evil. I meant other than toast."

"Don't call Yama evil. I know it's true, but you can't call him that." Oh dear me! Where did this guy come from? He just popped out of no where and is talking to me. He's like a wizard or something. I wish I was a wizard. I keep waiting for a letter to fall down on me and to tell me I'm special, but it never happens. Maybe this guy could hook me up with his wizard buddies. Haha, I kill myself. Wizards, there's no such thing.

I think I could do with some more sleep. I'm beginning to lose it.

"Is this guy bugging you Yama? Want me to get rid of him for you?" The new guy said.

"I was just leaving. See you later Yamato."

And now I find myself facing the great outdoors again and I have no idea where to go. I should have paid more attention when I followed Yamato home yesterday. Darn.

Hey, this lawn gnome looks familiar. I think we past it yesterday. Either that or I saw it when I was shopping with my mom for flowers. No, I'm sure we past it yesterday. I remember Yamato making a comment about how gnomes scare him. Hmmm . . .

Gnome tell me your secrets!

"Tai, why are you staring down that gnome. He's not going to blink so stop trying to have a contest with it. You'll lose." Ah, Yamato's brother is stalking me!

"When did you get here?" And why are you following me?

"I thought you might need some help getting back to your aunt's house and I want to see your sister, so I followed you."

Sure, answer the question I ask you in my head and not the one I said out loud. Creepy must run in their family.

Walking with this kid in silence is very disturbing. Maybe I should try to make conversation. How do you do that? Talk about the weather? No, that's stupid. Who talks about the weather?

"Um. . .is your toaster okay?"

Yeah, should have started talking about the weather. It would have been the smartest thing to say, but no I have to talk about a stupid toaster.

"I don't really know. I guess we'll find out when we decide to make toast." Takeru said.

"Or something else. What else would you make in a toaster?" Now this conversation is getting somewhere.

"I don't know. I don't really use the toaster."

"Toast, bagels, english muffins, Pop Tarts, is that one word or two? What else? Waffles, waf-fulls, grilled cheese sandwiches. I could totally make a grilled cheese sandwich in a toaster." This kid is looking at me like I'm some kid of a weirdo.

"Micowaves are so much better than toasters." Takeru said.

* * *

I like toasters the best myself. I can't think of anything else you could make in them though. Also, I had no idea how to spell waf-fulls. Oh my goodness. . .I just figured out so much more you could put in a toaster.Why couldn't I think of them ten seconds earlier. I'll have to put them in the next chapter. You'll figure out who the wizard guy is in the next chapter. That's about it, so REVIEW!


	8. The Breakup

Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I have the next chapter already typed up so I'll probably put it up in about a week.

Still don't own.

Now the chapter!

* * *

"Mmmm. . .oh. . .Yama. . .oh. .."

Must he make that noise while he's eating? Seriously, those noises don't belong in the kitchen. Way to make me blush Rick, good job. The foods probably not that good anyway. All I did was whip up something quickly.

"Oh Yama these are the best eggs I've ever had."

"Really?" It's hard to hide my disbelief. How can my eggs be the best? I'm sure everyone makes them pretty much the same way. Well, some people like them over easy and some like them boiled. I scramble them. I wonder how many ways you could make eggs? Stupid Taichi, I blame him for making me think such things.

"What kind of meat is mixed in with it?" Rick asked.

What kind of meat did I put in it? It doesn't really look like hamburger, but it's not ham or chicken. Hmmm. . .fish? I've now officially lost my appetite. I know it's not fish, but it could be a mixture of all of the above. Like hot dogs. Turkey, ham and chicken all rolled into one. Yummy. I'm even sarcastic in my head.

"I don't know what kind of meat it is."

"Mystery meat, my favorite. You going to eat yours?"

I push my plate over to him, a little disgusted that he's going to eat seconds.

"So, got any plans today?"

"No."

"Good, we need to talk."

Not good. No guy just comes into your house, tells you your food is good when you know it's not, and then tells you that 'we need to talk' unless it's bad news. Hell, no guy ever says that unless it's really bad. Guys just don't talk.

What could we possibly need to talk about?

Fuck. . .he can't.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't think that this is working."

"You're breaking up with me?"

I guess it was bound to happen. I won't even let the guy touch me. We've been dating for almost a year now and the most we've ever done was hold hands. I'm just not ready to let someone come that close to me. I'm not ready for someone to come into my heart.

I thought that I was ready when I started dating him, but I guess I wasn't.

"Yes. I'm sorry Yamato."

"I understand. I'm not the best boyfriend ever."

"Yamato I. . .no you really aren't are you."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't waste my time Yama. I enjoyed the time we had together. I just need something . . .more. I need to be held, I need. . ."

"Sex?"

"Yeah! You don't know how hard it's been. I wanted you so badly, but your so stubborn. So you see, I can't date you anymore because I won't be able to handle myself around you."

"You're lying."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you want to jump me."

"Oh no?"

"No. You want sex, but you don't want me." I smirk. Look at him, he's nervous. I must be on to something. "You want that guy you work with. The one with the glasses."

"Yes. He wants to go out with me too. I didn't feel comfortable with going out with him when you were still my boyfriend. So, that's another reason why I need to end this."

I don't really know how this makes me feel. I'm not happy that's for sure. It's not a happy thing to be dumped, even if it was doomed from the beginning. I'm probably just not meant to be loved. Not meant to love. It's something I can't do.

"I. . .I'll never . . .I don't feel comfortable around people. I felt somewhat okay around you. That's why I thought. . .I guess I just didn't feel comfortable enough. I guess I just. . .I'm so fucked up no one will ever . . ." I'm not crying. I'm not crying.

"Yama, it's okay. You'll find someone out there someday. You're just a kid now. You still have time."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yamato, have you ever considered counseling? It might help."

"Shut up. Get out of my house."

"Yama, I. . .I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought that this would be . . .don't look at me like that. I want to help you. I do care about you, just not that way. I want to be friends."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be friends with you."

"Yamato, I know you've been hurt. I know that your family life isn't the best. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. I want to help you."

"You can help me by getting out of my house. You already told me I was worthless! I hope this new guy is everything that I wasn't."

I don't know why I'm being like this. He probably was trying to be nice, but it still hurts. He's already got another guy. Sure, they're not dating yet, but he's still there. I shouldn't feel so bitter about it. This relationship was over the day it started. I guess I just needed to pretend that someone loved me.

"I'll be back later, after you've cooled down a little. Don't do anything stupid." Rick said.

"Bye."

* * *

Rick is 24. I see Yama dating older people, but mostly just see him dating Tai. Please Review!


	9. Moving In

Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm going to be busy for awhile and don't know when the next time I can update will be, so this chapter is extra long!

* * *

"Toaster Strudels. I'm so stupid! How could I forget about those? The word toaster is right in the name. Oh cool, now with more frosting!" 

My aunt knows how to grocery shop. She has the best food ever. It's all so easy to make. You just stick it in the microwave, toaster, or oven and wait. Then, after awhile it's done! I feel like a chef.

"Tai, are you talking to yourself?" My sister asks. Doesn't she know that only geniuses talk to themselves? So of course I'm going to talk to myself.

"No." A genius can't admit to it though. It's like a law or something.

"He's talking about toasters again isn't he? They're just toasters Tai." Takeru said. I swear that kid is evil.

"They are not _just_ toasters. They are toasters." Pop! My toaster strudel is done! "I think I'll grab these and be off then. Back to Yama's house I go. Better put the frosting on first though."

"Do you know the way back?" Evil kid asks.

"I can just ask the gnome for directions." They're staring at me again. "Can't you guys take a joke?" Idiot children.

I think I'll take my leave of them. This toaster strudel is so good. Raspberry and . . .some white stuff. What the hell is this white stuff? Hey, the gnome! I must be close to Yama's house!

The wizard! Oh my!

"Hi Yama's friend." I said.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you!" He's pointing at me! How dare he? Didn't his mother ever tell him that pointing is rude? Whoa, who is he thinking I'm going to hurt? Did I threaten someone? Am I involved in some kind of gang?

. . . . thinking. . .nothing is coming. . .must think harder. . .hey, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be. . . .the wheels in my head are turning.

Oh.

"I won't. I just want to be friends with him." I said.

"Well, sometimes it's what friends do that hurts the most." He said. That didn't make sense to me. What is he trying to tell me?

"Yamato is a very fragile kid. . ."

"He's not a kid."

". . .I . . .no, he's not. Anyway, if you ever become more then friends or actually become friends with him, don't do anything stupid."

"But I was born that way. Being stupid is just who I am."

"I mean, if you hurt him in anyway I'll come after you with the baseball bat I keep in my back seat. Don't think I won't."

"Why do you keep a baseball bat in your back seat? Are you on a baseball team?" I ask.

"No."

"Oh. Are you part of a Mafia?"

"What?" Now he's looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. I think it was. . .the gnome. . . I mean someone else." I really need to stop myself from talking so much. Remember Taichi, think, then speak.

"I'm going to go to Yamato's now. I'll see you later . . .or maybe not." I said.

"Yes, and let's hope the next time we meet, it's not to beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, let's hope." Just smile and run Taichi. No, don't run. Don't show your fear. Just smile and walk away. Yeah, you're doing good. Look there's Yamato's apartment. You're almost there.

"Finally, I made it! Yama's friends are creepy." Again, I'm talking to myself. I knock on Yama's door. I hope he's still home.

No answer. Maybe he went somewhere. If he did go somewhere though, why didn't the wizard tell me that he wasn't home? It was obvious that I was going to Yama's.

What's this? The door is unlocked, gasp! Should I walk in? Yama would probably beat me if I just walked into his house. Well, here goes nothing.

"Yamato?" He must be in his room. Maybe he didn't hear me knock.

He must have made the wizard breakfast. I'm jealous. Why wouldn't he make me breakfast. Anyway, onward to search for my prince! Okay, that was weird. Taichi, don't think weird things.

"Yama? Are you in there?" I ask. His bedroom door is closed. Maybe he's getting dressed. That means. . . .I'm going in.

"Yama?" He went back to bed! That lazy bum.

"Go away Tai." He remembered my name! I'm so proud of him. I expected him to forget because he doesn't care. Oh, but he does care!

"So, I went to my aunt's house and guess what she had Yama?" I said as I flopped down on his bed. Hehe flopped.

"Go away."

"She had Toaster Strudels! I can't believe I didn't think about that. It has the word toaster right in it."

"Go away."

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"Probably something stupid."

"Yeah, probably. So never mind."

He pokes his head out of the blankets and looks at me. It looks like he was crying. His eyes are all red and puffy. My poor Yama. Whoa, he's not mine!

"What were you thinking?" Maybe I'll just forget about his eyes for just now. I don't think Yamato would want to talk about it right now. I'll ask him about it later.

"Oh, I was just thinking that we should go to the grocery store and find all the things that can go in a toaster. I know, it's a stupid idea."

"You're right, it is stupid." He then hides back under the covers. Did the wizard do something to Yama?

Think Yagami, think.

. . .$™©¡çº. . . . Whoa, I'm thinking in a different language!

Oh!

"French toaster sticks." Huh? Oh, Yama's talking. French toaster sticks?

"Ugh, they have the word toaster in them too!"

Was that a giggle? How cute?

"Toaster scrambles." He says.

"What's that?" I ask. He comes up from the blanket again.

"It's kind of like a toaster strudel, only it has eggs and some other stuff in it."

"Sounds good. Don't they make pancakes that can go a toaster?"

"I don't know."

We sit in silence next to each other on Yama's bed for awhile. It's nice, actually. Who knew that I could be silent for so long. I wonder what he's thinking about? Maybe some more foods that can go in a toaster. No, whatever he's thinking about, it's something important.

"Tai, do you think I'm able to love?"

"Huh?" He wants to talk serious with me. What should I say? "Well, I think everyone's able to love. It's just harder for some people to love. It takes time to love Yama. No one really knows how long. It could take a few days to fall in love or years. We are talking about that kind of love, right? Not like, brotherly love, or something?"

"Yes."

"He was your boyfriend, wasn't he? The wizard, he was your boyfriend?"

"The wizard?" He's laughing at me! That bastard! Tackle!

"Tai, get off me!" Oh, he's ticklish!

"Never!"

"Tai, I . . .can't . . .breath."

"Ha, ha, you have been defeated by the great and mighty Taichi Yagami!" Winning feels so good! Huh? Is he snuggling into me? Weird, I thought he hated me.

"Tai, will you hold me?"

"Uh. . ." For some reason my mind doesn't work and no words escape from my mouth, but my arms move, almost on their own, to hold this fragile creature. The poor baby has been hurt by a mean wizard man. Taichi Yagami will kiss away the pain.

Blink. . .Blink. . .Oh my! I just kissed him on the forehead. What am I thinking? I. . .I'm not gay!

Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Okay, calm down Tai. It's okay, friends sometimes show affection like that. Sometimes friends kiss other friends on the forehead.

If they're girls! Or gay. I'm not gay though. I do have to admit, Yamato is pretty hot and I do like the feel of him my arms. Maybe this gay thing isn't as bad as it seems. I guy could really get used to this.

"Thanks Tai."

"You're so cute! I just want to hug you and squeeze you forever."

"Okay, but not that tight Tai!" I love it when he laughs.

"Hey Tai? What's your favorite color?"

"Um . .blue, like your eyes. I mean. . .like the ocean." I can't let him think I have a crush on him because I don't. I already said I wasn't gay and I'm not.

"My favorite color is green."

"I would have guessed it was black. Why do you need to know my favorite color?"

"Just wanted to know more about you and that was the only question that popped into my head."

"I play soccer."

"Yes, I know or did you forget that one sided conversation we had yesterday." He pushes me away and gets out of bed.

"I'm going to go watch TV. You can go home if you want." He says.

"No, I think I'll watch TV with you." I saw a smile for a second there. It disappeared before I could make sure though.

"Doesn't your aunt have a TV."

"Actually she doesn't. She has crossword puzzles though. They're horrible."

"I like crosswords."

"Shut up Yama."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Yamato's Point of view**

Damn.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.

I let Taichi see me cry. He must think I'm weak now. Not only did I let him see me cry, but I asked for him to comfort me. Strange thing is he did and I liked the feeling of it.  
Sure, I'll let some strange boy I just met hold me, but when my boyfriend comes over I won't let him touch me. I'm so weird.

"Yamato, do we have to watch this?" Taichi asked.

"Yes." What could be better than watching the history channel.

"But Yama, Star Trek is on." Oh, that is so much better! I love him for telling me.

"Okay, I guess we can watch that. You're lucky I like it."

"Hey, mind if I sleep over here again?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Great, I'll go call my aunt and tell her I'm staying over here."

Wait, didn't I just tell him. . .why won't he just leave me alone? Maybe I should get a restraining order. He'd probably find some other way of making my life hell though. However, if this is hell, I don't really mind it that much.

"Yamato is not a drug addict! And he is not using me for his sexual pleasures! How dare you insult my friend like that!"

Oh my! His aunt must know me. His aunt must also be making a bunch of false accusations about me. Drugs and sex, tsk, tsk. The thought has never even crossed my mind. Okay, maybe the thought about using Tai for my own sexual pleasures has crossed my mind once. . . or maybe twice. . .okay so it was three times! He's hot!

"I am not a queer! You take that back devil woman!" This fight is so entertaining. "Well, maybe me and Yama are sleeping together, what's it to you? Why do you care? Maybe we just got done having sex and I'm still naked! Maybe your nephew is a big fat queer! Go to hell!"

"Tai, you're not fat." I say as he hangs up the phone. I didn't have sex with him and he's not naked either, but we can just ignore that. . .damn why am I thinking these dirty thoughts!

"I guess my aunt's your teacher."

"Ew. I understand you're pain then. You can stay with me for however long you want." I can't send him back to the devil lady. If he gets to annoying I can just kill him myself. He's just so hot, and if he's staying here I could get a chance of seeing him naked.

"Thank you so much! Let me give you a hug!" What? No not that! He's squeezing me and. . .oh. . .that's interesting.

"I think I'm going to take a cold shower." He let's me go without a word, but I think that's a blush on his face. Well, this is embarrassing.

I think I made a mistake in telling him he could stay here.

_**One week later**_

I think I made a big mistake.

* * *

Hopefully there was enough of Tai and Yama for now. Please review. 


	10. Yamato's plan

Thanks for all the reviews! I got this chapter up before I thought I could. I'm going to be gone for a week now. I might be able to update though. I'll try.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

* * *

Taichi's point of view. 

Yama is so nice to let me stay here. Of course my aunt wasn't too happy about my decision to stay here instead of over at her place. I thought she would be happy to be rid of me. Yamato's dad made it better by telling my aunt to go to hell.

Yamato's dad is funny. He's never really home a lot of the time, but I guess Yamato is used to that. He said that he doesn't really care much because he understands that his dad's job is really important and if Yama really needed him his dad would be there for him.

Takeru's not really around much either. He's usually with my sister. Yama and I followed them around for a day because we don't trust them. Their freaks though who don't do anything. I wanted to yell at someone that day and they destroyed it!

Yamato doesn't really talk to me much and he's still a little mean to me, but I think he's warming up to me. He doesn't lock me in his closet anymore and he lets me watch TV on the sofa with him instead of from the kitchen where you can't really see.

He mostly just keeps to himself and writes his songs. I try not to bother him when he's doing that. Once, I asked him if I could read what he was writing, he glared at me and I thought I was going to die.

He yells at me too. He says I'm a disgusting slob. It's not true! So what if I don't pick up my clothes. So what if I don't make my bed or fold the blankets that I'm using as a bed up. So what if I pee all over the wall! It's not my fault I can't aim.

Why am I reviewing my week with Yamato? It's like I'm talking to someone, in my head. Are there people in my head? Am I telling them a story? I am Taichi the great story teller!

"Mwhahahahaha!"

"What's with the evil laugh?" Oops did I just laugh out loud?

"I was just laughing about something I was thinking about."

"World domination?"

"No."

"Oh, I only laugh like that when I'm plotting world domination." Yamato said.

He plots world domination. Hehe. Yama is so cute!

"One day when I rule the world I'll give you your own island Tai." He's laughing, it's a joke. I love it when Yamato laughs.

"Want to go get a sandwich? I'll pay." He loves me! He's buying me food. I know I said I wasn't gay, but this guy is really pushing it. He makes me breakfast now, he saved me from my evil aunt and now he's going to buy me a sandwich. He's like my knight in shining armor.

"YES!" I can't help but hug him at a time like this.

"Calm down Tai. It's just a sandwich. I have to talk with Rick anyway. He works there."

Blank stare.

"The wizard man."

"Oh! You're not going to get back together with him are you?" I have to ask.

"No, he's got a new guy. It's just he said he was coming back later. I didn't know later was a whole week! I want to hit him or something."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He's in the mafia you know."

"You know what Tai. I'm not even going to argue with you or say you're stupid anymore. It's just a waste of breath."

He's not going to call me stupid anymore. I won't cry, I won't.

"Besides, I think it's kind of funny." Hug!

" Get off of me before I take it back. I'm in a good mood today, don't make me mad."

"Sorry, I'm just happy that you're not going to call me stupid anymore. That means we're friends."

"Well, if we we're friends then I would still get to call you stupid sometimes because that's what friends do. However, I won't use it as you're name anymore. I'll call you Tai from now on. Unless you do something really stupid. Put the toaster down you moron! You don't eat the crumbs from the toaster!" Ow, he slapped me! It's a broken toaster anyway. The crumbs are old and don't taste very good.

**Yamato's Point of View.**

Why am I feeling so weird all the time? Tai is an idiot, he doesn't know how to clean up after himself, he can't aim, he gets tooth paste everywhere, he can't keep his hands to himself and yet I can't seem to hate him. He's funny, weird and for some reason I smile when he's around.

I think I need some help. Maybe Rick will know what to do. I mean, Tai's destroyed everything. My clean hideout, my grumpy mood, my toaster. Worst of all, my threats don't scare him.

He knows to much about me. I have to get rid of him. I'll send him back to his aunt's right after I see Rick. I can pretend to be nice to you Tai, but I'm getting rid of you. Your aunt will be so happy to have you back. No, I'll kill him.

Then I can go back to the way I was before. Go back to the moody person I was. Everything will go back to the way it was before Taichi.

"Mwhahahaha!" Crap, did I just laugh out loud.

"Plotting world domination?" Tai asks.

"Shut up."

* * *

Man, I keep getting distracted by the cow tipping thing on the top of the screen. Make the cows go away! I couldn't remember the wizard man's name either. Hehe. Thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Sandwiches

Thanks for all the reviews. I thought they were funny. I got this chapter up sooner than I thought!Yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

* * *

Taichi's point of view. 

"Sandwich, sandwich, yummy, yummy, sandwich. Turkey, mustard, mayo too! Lettuce, pickles and black olives you'll go on the sandwich too! Oh sandwich I love you! You are so perfect. You are so yummy in my tummy. I could eat a million of you! My darling sandwich with turkey, ham and bacon too. With the onions and the peppers and. . .Yama your sandwich looks better than mine!" Oh no, my song was destroyed! Psshh. . .how dare Yamato have a tastier sandwich than me.

"It's probably because you put all that weird stuff on it."

"It's not weird! Don't worry my love, he doesn't really mean it." Glare.

"Tai quit glaring. That's my job."

"Right. So, what are we going to do after you talk to Rick?" I ask. I don't want to be bored.

"I don't know, probably go back to my place and. . ."

Huh? And what? Tell me! What the hell are you staring at? Is he checking someone out? Gasp, and it's not me! Wait, he's glaring at someone. Gasp, and it's not me!

"That's him." Yama said.

What is he talking about? It's who? All I see is some guy with glasses and. . .he's so gay. He's practically flaming. Hehe. I'm not sure what that has to do with being gay, but . . .hehe. He's so pretty, he looks like a girl.

"What are you laughing about?" Yamato asked.

"He's so gay." He rolls his eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, so am I. And I don't think you're all that straight either." Yamato said.

"What makes you say that?" He looks at me like I'm stupid, again. Can't people just stop looking at me like I'm a total moron. I know I am, but this time I don't know what it is I'm being stupid about.

"Your hand has been up my shirt for the last ten minutes. Yesterday, you sat on me when I was on the sofa and your hands were all over the place. The other day you wouldn't let go of my ass. Oh yeah, remember the shower incident." Oh, I remember that.

"I thought we weren't supposed to speak about the shower incident?" I asked.

"What shower incident? Nothing ever happened! Nothing! You never walked in on me in the shower, got that! You never saw me naked. You never . . .took your eyes off of me until I threw the shampoo bottle at your head. I hate you." He said.

"Hey, that bottle hurt." I think I still have a bump. It's not my fault that he has a sexy body that is so sexy I couldn't keep my eyes off of it or I guess my hands. Hehe.

"So, who's that guy?" I asked Yama. The guy in question was now mopping up the floor. I guess he works here.

"That's the guy Rick left me for." No wonder he's glaring at him like that. Poor Yama, he was dumped for this guy. The guy isn't even all that great looking. Psshh. . .Yama is way hotter. That Rick guy made a big mistake.

"Excuse me!" What? Why is Yama calling him over? Is he picking a fight? I guess I should back him up if it gets to bad. Hehe, Yama in a fight. Like that would ever happen! Ha, Yamato kicking someone's ass! It's just too funny. Yamato's all talk, he'd lose in a fight.

"Yes?" The guy said and came over.

"Is Rick working today?" Yamato asked. I guess the two have never met before.

"He's not getting back together with you." Or I guess they have.

"Don't worry I don't want him. Is he working or not? I don't want to spend longer than needed out."

"He should be here any minute now."

"Thank you." Yamato said and then the guy walked away.

I'm disappointed, I wanted there to be a fight. Now, I'm bored and still hungry. My sandwich is all gone! No! Yamato still has half a meatball sub left! Maybe he'll give me some of it. Quick, make a cute face and pout Tai. Give me the sub Yama. I know you want too!

"Is Tai still hungry? Does Tai want some of my sub?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, yes, I want, I want!"

"What do you say?"

"Um. . . please?"

"No, I don't think that's what you say."

"Give me the fucking sub!"

"I've trained you so well!" Yay, I get his sub and a hug. Snuggles! Mmmm. . .Yama feels so good.

"Oh, is Yamato oh a date? How cute." No, don't let go of me Yama! Tai needs his hugs!

"Why would I be on a date? With him of all people?" Whoa, ouch. That's a blow.

Not like I want to be dating Yama. We're both guys and . . .that doesn't really matter. I don't know why I wouldn't want to be dating Yama. I really like him.

* * *

Yamato's point of view. 

On a date he asks? How dare he ask such a question?

"I came here because I need to talk to you. He came here with me because he can't be trusted at my house by himself." He will destroy all of my things, all of my appliances.

"Oh, is he living with you now?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. I sort of told him he could stay with me till the end of the summer because I felt sorry for him. His aunt is my teacher and she's a wicked witch. No one deserves to have to live with her."

"Rick, we're on cleaning duty today. The bathrooms are in a great need of some soap. People need to wash their hands you know."

Oh great, it's that guy. Yes, both of you be all cuddly and kissy in front of me. It's not like I care anyway. I have no feelings.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Rick made a grab for his new guy to kiss him, but the new guy pushed him away. Ha!

"Rick, not in public."

"Just a little kiss come on!"

"Well, maybe just a little one."

Okay, I am so out of here. Just because I don't have feelings doesn't mean it doesn't still piss me off. I need some ice cream. Ice cream will take the pain away. Or maybe it's chocolate that takes the pain away. I can have them both.

SMACK! What the hell was that?

Tai!

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Rick yelled.

Tai. . .he just. . .but why?

"You're the one who's hurting Yama. Maybe I should come after you with a baseball bat. Lucky for you I don't have one. I'm not weird and carry baseball bats around when I don't play baseball! Maybe instead I'll kick soccer balls at your head!"

Tai seems really angry, but why? Why is he doing this? He hit Rick.

"You're so going to. . ."

"That's enough Tai. Let's go. You're going to buy me some ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream! Sorry, Rick. I kind of lost it."

"It's okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry Yamato."

Sorry for what. I'm already not caring. I'm going to go get ice cream with Tai and. . .wait. . .I'm supposed to be killing Tai not eating ice cream and sandwiches with him. I underestimated him. His cuteness is too strong.

"Like I care what you do with your boyfriend." I say and walk away. "Oh." I turn back to Rick.

"I'll come over to your house around six. I need to talk to you." I did come all this way for a reason anyway.

"Yeah okay."

"You said you would come back later. I thought later would mean later that day not a week?"

"Sorry, I got . . .um. . .busy." Oh puke! I don't want to know what he was busy doing. The blush on his and the new guys faces gives me a hint though. That's so gross.

"I don't think I like you two meeting alone together." The new guy said after a few minutes of me being grossed out.

I too would be worried if my boyfriend was going to be spending time with his hot ex-boyfriend. Hey, Rick dumped me for him though.

"Don't worry, I won't make a move on your boyfriend. I'm totally over him. By the way my name is Yamato and this is Taichi. Tai get the straw out of your nose!" Geez, I can't take him anywhere.

"Sorry." Tai said.

"I'm Jesse. And you didn't seem to be over Rick a few minutes ago."Rick's boyfriendsaid.

"Well, that was a few minutes ago. His feeling could have changed by now." Tai said.

Giggle. Taichi is so cute!

"Good answer." I say.

"Was that a giggle Yamato?" Rick asked.

"Um. . .no. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shit, you're right."

" I'm always right" Except for those times I was wrong. "Let's go get some ice cream Tai."

* * *

So, I don't really like this chapter. What do you think? Nothing much happened. Nothing much happens in any of the chapters. Gasp! I need to move things along. Please review. 


	12. Ice cream and love

Alright I got a new chapter up. Wahoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Taichi's Point of view.

* * *

Ice cream, yay! I love ice cream. 

Ice cream is a food that always makes me happy no matter what. Come to think of it, a lot of food makes me happy. Not my mom's food though, yuck.

That "Rick" guy made me so mad, coming in and getting all affectionate with his new boyfriend. He even said it himself, Yamato is a very emotional guy, he'll never admit it, but he is. Then he comes in and decides to do that in front of Yamato like it's not going to affect him. I guess you don't really think when you're in love and he seemed to be head over heels for that guy.

Wait a minute. Not thinking when you're in love.

Not thinking? That sounds familiar.

Whoa, I am going to try not to think like that!

"So, what kind of ice cream do you want Yamato?" I ask.

"Um. . . I think I'll have strawberry."

Wow, he seems more excited about the ice cream than me. Hmm. . .I wonder how the ice cream would taste if I licked it off Yama. On a hot summer day like today, where everyone outside is over heated. What if Yama and I got back to his place and –gasp—the air conditioning was broken. There would be nothing else for us to do but dump our cold ice cream over our hot and sticky bodies. Wait, then we'd get even more sticky and probably even hotter because of the activities that are sure to be going on after. I say that you don't mix food with pleasure. Unless food is the only pleasure.

Why am I having those dirty thoughts about Yamato? I should be having them about a girl. Like my friend Sora, she's pretty, she loves soccer, can be a total snob and gets angry and yells at me. Hey, Yama yells at me too and hits me. I sometimes wonder why I don't mind Yama's punches and yet cringe at Sora's yelling. That's just the way things go I guess. Yama and I have a very abusive relationship.

Finally, the ice cream shop. Oh boy, oh boy.

We walk in and Yama waves to the girl behind the counter. See this is what I should be having the ice cream fantasies about. All of this ice cream and this girl who totally represents the ice cream. Strawberry ice cream hair, or maybe it's more of a cotton candy ice cream, or bubble gum, wait are those ice cream flavors? Anyway, her pink hair and . . .I'm bored. Bring on the ice cream.

"Hi Yamato, who's your friend?" The pink girl asked.

"This is not my friend, he is my pet, Taichi. Taichi, this is my friend from school, Mimi."

"You have friends?" I ask. I am clearly taken by surprise here.

And for some reason I get hit for that. Hehe.

"Well, I think you two would be cute together Yama, but if you're not together, is he available?" Mimi asked.

"No." Yama says.

"Hey, I'm in charge of my own dating possibilities." I then look at the girl and wink. "I can be if that means I get free ice cream." There is always a good reason to date someone. You have to find the best person. One who matches to my good looks, one who's athletic ability is less than mine, another reason why Sora is out of the question, and someone who I can mooch free stuff off of, in this case ice cream.

"Not a chance." Mimi says.

"It was worth a try. Can I get a strawberry and a vanilla ice cream, please."

"Vanilla? Tai you're so daring. Why not try something weird like, butter flavor ice cream. Who thinks of this stuff?" Matt says.

"Hey, that's a hot seller Mr. Ishida." Mimi says with this attitude that says that she knows everything there is to know about ice cream. She scares me.

"I tried that flavor before, it tastes like feet."

"That's so gross." Matt says.

"I'd try a Yama flavored one any time."

"I don't know whether to blush or to vomit."

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks Mimi." Yamato says.

I paid for the ice cream and then we left after saying are good byes to creepy pink happy girl. I'm surprised that she's one of Yamato's friends. She's just way to cheerful and he's way to sarcastic and dark. She's probably dense too and doesn't understand sarcasm, haha.

We decided to walk through the park and eat our ice cream. It's a beautiful day, lots of sun, children, little fuzzy animals. Of course Yamato and I spent most of our time scaring children for life, and throwing rocks at the fuzzy animals. Such a good time. I have to keep remembering to tell myself that this is not a date that it's so nice.

Yamato already made it clear that he didn't want me as a boyfriend. I feel hurt about it, but I shouldn't. We're both guys, I can't have those kinds of feelings for him. It's just weird. I've never like another guy before. Come to think of it, I've never really liked a girl like this either.

"What else do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Let's go to a movie."

"Okay."

This is bad. Why is this turning out to be more and more like a date?

"So, do you have anymore friends that I should know about?"

"I have tons of friends."

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"Okay, so Mimi's my only friend. It doesn't matter to me."

Pounce!

"I'm your friend."

"Tai, get off of me!"

"No, give me a piggy back ride."

"No, you're to heavy."

"Then I'll give you one."

Cute, he's blushing! I love making Yama blush, it's so much fun. I love it almost as much as I love hi. . .gasp!

I love him!

* * *

Gasp! What an ending? It's brilliant. I was going to type up Yamato's point of view, but I kind of like ending it here. Now, updates will probably not be that often now because I have school. I'll try though. And for anyone who is waiting for me to update my other story, Visions, you're just going to have to wait awhile longer. Check it out in my profile. 


	13. Tai's decision

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have no one to blame but myself.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. I do own some Digimon merchandise, just not the actual thing. It's sad I know.

* * *

Yamato's point of view

* * *

I hate him.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He insisted on giving me a piggy back ride to the movies and now that we're here he's acting all weird. He keeps looking at me funny and moving around a lot.

"Oh, sorry Yama," he said as we reached for the soda at the same time.

Now he's shaking like some kind of a weirdo. I glare at him and take a sip of the soda.

"Here," I say and hand the soda over to him.

"Um. . .I just remembered I don't like that kind of pop." He's the one who picked it out! Why is he blushing like that? Is he afraid I'll give him some kind of a disease or something? He's so weird.

"Okay, whatever." I say and go back to watching the movie.

Okay, I would go back to watching the movie if Tai wasn't so distracting. What the hell is he doing now? Gah, just stop moving around!

"Um. . ." he says when I grab his hand to keep him from moving around so much.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" He shakes his head. "Then stop moving!" I whisper in a threatening way.

That's better, now back to the movie. Wow, this movie is horrible. This is all Tai's fault. He was supposed to argue with me about the movie. I would pick out some horrible romance flick, he would whine about wanting to go see an action movie, then I would give in, but he didn't argue at all. What's wrong with him?

Meh? My hand? He won't give me back my hand! That bastard, what the hell. No one gave him permission to keep my hand. I'm definitely going to kill him now.

"Yama this movie blows. Let's go home."

"Yes, let's go."

It feels so good to be leaving from this crummy movie. It's a waste of money to sit and watch this dumb thing. They should be paying me to sit through this horrible waste of time! And don't get me started on the movie theater itself!

"Why did I want to go to the movies? I hate the movies. There's better stuff on TV, plus we don't have to worry about bugging the people around us. I could hit you whenever I wanted then." I say to Tai.

"Yeah, and the popcorn doesn't cost an arm and a leg when we just make it at your house. Plus, it tastes better too. I think I'm going to be sick from all that butter."

"Prices are just ridiculous. Just a bag of candy costs your first born child. Honestly."

"Is that why you didn't buy any candy? You're gay and can't have children of your own?"

"I didn't honestly mean that you moron."

"I know. Learn to take a joke, you idiot."

"Jerk."

"Ass hole."

"Big hair."

"Queer."

Did he just call me that? Hell no!

"You bastard, I'll kill you." I glare at him with all the force I have. He just smiles at me like he's an innocent little child. Yeah right, like he could ever be innocent. Who knows what kind of dirty thoughts are running through his head.

* * *

Taichi's Point of view.

* * *

Not only could Yama and I fight at his house, we could also get all cuddly and he could kiss me passionately after he announced his love for me.

Just look at that ass. No wonder I'm in love with this guy. I am totally alright with this being gay thing.

It's just too bad that he'll never love me back though. Oh well, at least I got to go with him to the movies and hold his hand. Hey, I still have his hand. Hehe, I'll never let go Yama, I'll never let go. Whoa!

"Where were you guys?" Takeru asks as we walk in Yama's door.

"Out." Yamato says as he plops down on the couch next to his brother. I follow suit considering our hands are still attached and end up sitting on Yama's lap.

"Out? Like on a date?" Takeru asks.

"No, just out. Tai's just being a moron."

Yama pushes me off of him and I fall on the floor. I just mustn't let go of his hand. No, never let go Tai. I don't care how much Yama is glaring at you Tai you mustn't give in to his wishes and let go of his hand. You must hold on with all your might!

"Are you challenging me to a fight or something Tai?" Yamato asks.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because you're squeezing my hand really tight you fag."

"You're the fag."

And somehow I find Yama on top of me. Sure I wanted him to be on top of me, or more like I wanted to be on top of him, but not this way. He's going to kill me! I guess I shouldn't have called him that, but he called me it first!

"You're lucky that I have to leave now or else I would have killed you," Yama said.

"No don't leave!"

Yamato pays no attention to my protests and gets up to leave. I continue to pout as he slips his shoes on. We just got back, why does he have to go already?

"Hikari make sure your brother stays out of trouble while I'm gone." He says to my sister who just walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Damn, she's distracting me with that thing and I can't concentrate right on my pouting.

"Don't worry Yamato I'll make sure Tai behaves himself."

"If he gets too hyper it probably means that he needs to be taken out for a walk. There's snacks in the cupboard that he likes to eat, if he needs a snack after dinner he can eat something in there. Don't feed him a lot thoughor else he'll get sick. Absolutely do not let Tai near the oven, the microwave, the toaster - just don't let him in the kitchen! He nearly burnt the house down yesterday when he attempted to make a frozen pizza."

"Is that why it smells a little horrid in here?" Hikari asked.

"That's part of the reason. The other reason I wish not to discuss at the moment."

My pouting isn't working. Why? He just continues to talk to my sister about how to take care of me. I can't decide whether he's making me sound like a small child or a dog. Maybe a little of both.

"Just don't let him in the kitchen. Don't give me that look Tai. You are not a chef no matter what the box or television says. There's some leftovers in a blue tupperware container on the bottom shelf of the fridge. You guys can heat that up for him. If I'm not back in two hours you can make a bed for him and he can stay up until I get home. His favorite movie is in the VCR all you have to do is hit play."

"Don't worry about it Yamato. I'm sure Tai can take care of himself."

Yeah, that was what I was going to say if I wasn't so distracted by Yamato's belly button. Screw the popcorn this thing is hot. Well, the popcorn is hot too, but that's just because it just came out of the microwave. Unless my dearest sister made it in one of those popcorn maker things. Who makes none microwavable popcorn nowadays? Whoa, she could have made Jiffy Pop. However, I think you only make that when you're camping. Pffft, I'd make it at my house.

"I'm sure he can, but I worry about him."

"Yama loves me." As I love him and his belly button.

"Tai, my shirt is only made for one person, please get out of it."

"I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you."

"I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"Bye Yamato." Hikari says.

"Bye Yama!" Takeru says.

"Don't leave me here with these two!" I yell, but it's too late he's already walking out the door.

Yama's gone. He went out into the world and left me here with these people. How could he do such a thing? Damn, I do sound like a little kid. Maybe if I stopped acting this way he'd like me more and would think of me differently, like as boyfriend material. I'm going to have to try being more mature then and stop acting like a four year old.

"Tai, are you in love with my brother?" Takeru asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. You're both in love with each other." Hikari says.

"Yama's not in love with me. He sees me as a little kid and treats me like his pet or child. He'll never love me like I want him too. Not until I grow up a little."

"Good for you Tai, you know what you need to do. I'm so proud of you for figuring it out on your own. Just don't try to change to much. You still need to be yourself and if he doesn't like the way you are now then he's not meant for you," Hikari said, "Now, why didn't you tell me you preferred males?"

"I didn't know until Yamato came around. He's so hot and sexy. Sometimes he takes off his shirt when he thinks I'm not looking, but I really am, and he's just so hot. Then that one time that I walked in on him in the shower. . . never mind I shouldn't be discussing this in front of you innocent children," I said.

"Why don't you ask him out? I think you would be good for each other," Takeru said.

"I can't do that! Do you know what I can do though? I can raid his closet and his dresser! I'm so stealing a pair of his underwear. I need to know boxers or briefs."

"You don't know yet?" Takeru said.

"Shut up!"

Here I go zooming down the hall. Is what I'm doing a little creepy? Hmmm. . . this is exactly the kind of thing I should think through and maybe not do. Yeah I used my brain and figured out that doing this would be bad. I better go back to that bowl of popcorn my sister had.

Yama will be so proud of me. I'm going to have Hikari get me a snack, then I'm going to sit down in the living room and watch Power Rangers like a good little boy. I won't be doing anything stupid at all.

* * *

Oh no he's not doing anything stupid. Only he's going to be watching Power Rangers. I think I'll put a thing from Titanic in everyone of my stories from now on. You probably didn't notice that though. Oh well. They did watch the movie in my other story, "The Love that Lies within". That was a good story.

Anyway, I hope you guys like that chapter. In the next chapter Yamato will have a little chat with Rick and maybe discover a little something. Also, the gnome returns. Yeah, I know we're all excited about that one. So, because you're all so excited about the gnome, I'll try to post sooner this time. Review please! I love reviews.


	14. The Talk

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Agh!

* * *

Yamato's point of view

* * *

Urgh, why won't Rick answer his door? He knew I was coming over here and now he's keeping me waiting. I've been standing out here for exactly three minutes and forty-five. . .wait. . .forty-six seconds. Doesn't he know that I interrupted my busy schedule to talk to him. He shouldn't keep me waiting like this. 

I had so many things to do. First I was going to kick Taichi's ass, then make a nice cup of coffee and read a nice book. Then, after getting tired of the book, I was going to kick Taichi's ass again, make Taichi dinner, watch a movie with Taichi, plot Taichi's downfall. My schedule was just too full and yet I made room to fit talking with Rick in there.

It doesn't matter if I was the one that wanted to talk to Rick, it's still his fault that it's interrupting my busy schedule. Now he's keeping me waiting outside his door like I have nothing better to do than stand here all day.

"Sorry Yamato, I was in the shower," Rick said as he opened the door.

"What a inadequate time to take a shower. You knew I was coming over."

"No wonder Rick broke up with you. You're a total bitch."

Oh goody Rick's boyfriend is here.

"Shut up Jesse," Rick said to his darling lover.

"Well, why don't you invite him in Rick? He didn't come all the way over here to stand in the hall."

Rick welcomed me in and I followed him into the living room where Jesse was sitting of the couch. I've been to Rick's apartment before so I was used it. I plopped myself down on the sofa and glared at Jesse.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on." Rick said.

He ran away hurriedly looking a little red in the face. I didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. Why did he even answer the door? What if it wasn't me but some poor old lady?

"Rick really needs to think before he answers the door," Jesse said.

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"I didn't want to. Haven't you figured it out, I'm jealous of you and don't want you around Rick."

"I admit that I am hot and everything, but Rick's in love with you. You shouldn't be jealous of me. Rick broke up with me to be with you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

I think I got my point across because the aura of hate around him had disintegrated. I didn't really want this guy to hate me. He seems like a great guy and someone I should be friends with. Oh man, I kill myself sometimes. Friends? Hehe.

"Sorry about that. So what did you want to talk about Yamato?" Rick said as he made his way to the living room.

He sat down next to Jesse, kissed him on the cheek and then looked over at me with a serious expression on his face. I didn't know what I was going to say to him. Well, I knew what I wanted to say, but how was I going to say it.

I shift my eyes to the floor and stare at a black spot on his white carpet. I remember that I made that spot the first time I came over here. Rick had startled me and I ended up spilling whatever it was that I was drinking at the time. Damn, why do these memories of being with him hurt so bad. Even seeing him with Jesse makes my chest hurt. What the hell is wrong with me?

"It's Tai," I finally say.

"What about him?" Rick asks.

"He's driving me insane! I told him that he could stay at my house for the rest of the summer because his aunt is a total nut. Now, he's driving me crazy. He's a total slob. He's extremely clingy. He's annoying, self centered, childish and worst of all after all the things he does I can't seem to hate him. He makes me smile, laugh, and even sometimes giggle. I'm not supposed to giggle! There's seriously something wrong with me and it's all Taichi's fault." I find myself standing up, and staring at Rick and Jesse after that long rant.

"Calm down Yamato. There's nothing wrong with you." Rick says.

I sit down again and close my eyes. Sure, he may say there's nothing wrong with me, but he knows there is. I know there is. I'm always feeling weird now.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me?" I put my head back and stare at the ceiling. "I have these chest pains whenever I think of you. I swear I'm dying. Then whenever Taichi's around I feel fluttery. I can't deal with these feelings, with these emotions. Sometimes it comes at me with such a force that I just want to die. I've never felt this way and I don't want to feel this way."

Damn this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to ask him what I should do about Tai, but these emotions took over my body and I'm telling him things that should just be pushed down and forgotten.

I wipe the tears that are forming in my eyes away and feel weight on the sofa I'm sitting on. I look up to find that Jesse has left Rick on thecouch to comfort me. Somehow I find myself balling in his shoulder and there's nothing I can do about it.

"It's okay to feel these emotions Yama. You are human after all. I know it hurts and I'm sorry for breaking your heart Yama, but you'll get over it. Tai's a good guy he'll take good care of you. All you have to do is trust him and ask him to love you," Rick says.

He joins us on the sofa that we're sitting on and takes me in his arms. I don't really know the meaning of his words and I'm not sure I want to know, but something he said has helped me. I no longer feel the ache. I'm no longer scared. However, I'm not happy.

"Thank you," I say after awhile.

Rick lets go of me and wanders over to the kitchen where he pours a glass of water. Jesse hangs onto me for a little while longer, brushing the blond hair out of my eyes. I feel that these two will be really good friends of mine from now on. This time it's no laughing matter. I'm serious.

Rick hands the glass over to me and I take a sip. Jesse finally lets me go as Rick takes a seat next to him. They both stare at me for awhile waiting for me to say something else.

"I'm sorry for crying. I didn't mean to. I didn't know I was going to. That's not what I came here to talk about," I say.

"It's okay to cry Yamato. Don't you feel better now?" Jesse asks.

"Yes."

"So you came over here just to tell us about Taichi?" Rick asks.

"Yes. I was going to ask you what I should do about him," I say quietly.

"Well, you love him don't you?" Rick asks.

"No," I look at him like he's some strange creature I've never seen before, "Are you insane or something? Why the hell would I be in love with someone like him?"

"You're back!" Rick yells.

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should tell Tai that you need some space right now. Maybe it seems like to you that he's pushing you into something that you don't want to be in right now. After all you just broke up with Rick, maybe you need time to heal. Just tell him to back off." Jesse said.

"Okay, let me tell you guys something. I am not in love with Taichi. Taichi is not in love with me. Got that?" They nod their heads, but I can see that they don't really believe me.

"You guys don't get it. I'm leaving. You're no help at all."

I get up and make my way to the door while those two idiots stare at me in confusion. It serves them right. What the hell did they eat today? They're both nuts in thinking that I could ever be in love with a guy like Taichi. Sure, he's a total babe, but he's not boyfriend material. He's too immature.

Also, how could a guy like that be in love with me. He's totally straight. Okay so he's not totally straight, but he definitely would not want to date a guy like me.

I think I'll stick to my plan to killing Tai. Nothing will stand in my way in achieving this goal. Nothing.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Somehow I find myself on the ground in someone's yard. I think I tripped over something, but what? Ahha, there's the culprit. Stupid gnome. I can't even take a short cut through people's yards anymore because they put stupid things in the way.

Well, because these people are so stupid and blocked my way I'll steal their gnome and put them on my list of people I'm going to get rid of once I take over the world. Mwhaha. . .I'm done.

Maybe Tai will like the gnome. We could put it where the toaster should be.

"Tai I'm home."

Huh? What the hell? Why is Taichi on top of my brother? Why is Taichi screaming in total anger in my brother's face? Why the hell are they fighting like that?

"Takeru what the hell are you doing to Tai? Leave him alone!"

The two stare at me, obviously they didn't here my entrance, and then Taichi pounces.

"Yama, you're home!" he yells as he attaches himself to me causing us both to fall onto the floor.

That's much better. No one is aloud to touch Taichi but me and they're definitely not aloud to fight with him. He's mine.

"Yama I missed you so much!" Tai whispers in my ear.

I actually purr into his ear and pull him closer. He's so warm.

"How was your talk with Rick?" He asks.

Damn, he's so close and yet not close enough. He's so hot.

"Both him and his new boyfriend are insane. They think weird things," I say.

My hand finds its way under Tai's shirt and makes its way up his back. He's so fucking hot.

"You were crying," his breathing seems to have quickened as his hands find my hair, "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did."

My other hand finds its way to his ass where it gives a quick squeeze. His ass is so sexy.

"He didn't hurt me Tai. I was crying from something else."

I can feel his heartbeat next to mine. They're both beating out of control. I'm so hot.

"You're better now?" he asks.

Why is it so hot in here?

"Yes. What were you doing while I was gone?"

He smiles at me before he whispers in my ear, "Growing up so that you'll love me back."

He then leaves me to lay on the ground in shock, the warmth leaving with him.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed," He says.

I sense him leaving the room and yet I just lay here.

"Yamato, are you okay?" Takeru asks.

I sit up to find both Takeru and Hikari staring at me. They stare as if they've never seen two grown men feel each other up before. Tai and me do it all the time they should be used to it by now. _I _should be used to it by now, but that was . . . wow.

"Tai loves me?"

* * *

And that is where I will leave it off. Hope you all liked it. It's really getting somewhere now.

I want to explain the ending a little bit.

When Yamato says that Tai is hot the first time he means his temperature. When he says he's hot the second time he means that he's sexy. I think it's easy to figure out, but I just wanted to make sure you guys understood. I really don't know why. It's not important or anything. I just didn't want any misunderstandings.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm proud of this chapter, even though I think it's a little akward at parts. Thanks for reading! Please review. Even if you don't know what to say just review. Put some random stuff down if you have to. Tell me you like pie or something, just review. Don't be shy. Bye!


	15. The Microwave

Thank you Moppy for pointing out the whole Ray/Jesse thing. You see I didn't like the name Ray so I changed it. Then I forgot that I changed it so I forgot to tell people or change it in my previous chapter. It should be fixed now. I want to thank all the rest of my reviewers too. I love you guys! You make me so happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Oh, just so you know, this chapter starts off a bit before the last. I have to do Taichi's point of view while Yama was gone.

* * *

Taichi's Point of View

* * *

Ghost Busters is so much better than Power Rangers. I'm so glad that Yama had this movie in and waiting for me. I love Yama. He's so nice to me.

"Kari, I'm hungry," I say.

"Then go get something to eat."

"Yama said that I wasn't aloud in the kitchen."

"Tai, I'm sure you know how to operate a simple microwave."

"Obviously not."

"Tai, just do it you're not stupid."

"Yes he is. That's why Yamato doesn't like him," Takeru said.

How dare the little punk say that while I'm still in the room. I should beat him until he's beat. Yeah that's what I should do. I should beat him down. Beat him so badly that no one will recognize his stupid ugly face.

. . . .maybe later. I can't focus on an empty stomach.

I leave the minis in the living room where they are intensely watching the Ghost Busters. I open the fridge to find that Yama has indeed left some of the lasagna we ate for dinner yesterday. I'm not surprised because why would Yamato lie about something as important as food to me. I'd kill him if he did. I don't care how damn sexy he is. If he ever did something so sinister he would be dying slowly and painfully.

"He even left instructions!"

The note reads as:

_Tai-_

_I thought I told you not to touch this you moron! I knew I shouldn't have left you with the minis. Well, since you're probably starving and those idiots won't feed you I'll let you use the microwave this once. Follow the instructions perfectly Tai. I want to come home to a spotless apartment. Dad would kill me if I let you blow up the microwave. So, follow these important instructions. Do not skip a part or I will kill you. Do not eat the lasagna cold or I will kill you because that's just gross. Do not screw up Tai. _

_Step 1. I already have the lasagna in a microwave safe dish. Put that into the microwave._

_Step 11. Push time, than a 2, than a 0, than another 0. Got that._

I follow the first two steps and then continue by taking it out of the microwave and checking if it's hot enough. I don't know if I was supposed to take off the cover or not. I did because I watch Yama do it all the time. He puts a paper towel on top though so things don't splatter. I did that too, but it still splattered. I'll just have to clean it out later.

Back to the instructions.

_3. When the beeper goes off take the lasagna out of the microwave. _

_Check to see if it is hot enough for you. If it's not hot enough put it in a little bit longer. Just a little Tai. Don't over do it._

_That should be it. I'll be amazed if you can do this. Maybe if you do it successfully I'll get you something. I'll be back later to check how you did. Love ya._

Oh my goodness. . .I cooked lasagna. I'm so excited. I can't wait for Yama to come home so I can tell him that I did it with only getting the microwave a little dirty. No worries though because I'm cleaning it out.

Yama's going to be so proud of me. Maybe he'll give me a kiss for my reward.

"Tai, did you get it cooked alright? I'm a little worried for the microwave," Takeru says.

"The microwave is fine. Go take my sister to my aunt's house. It's getting late."

"She doesn't have to be back till midnight."

"I don't care when she has to be back by. It's ten right now and I'm saying that's too late. Go take her home."

"Trying to be all responsible now? Who are you kidding? You ran away from your aunt's house. Now, you're trying to tell. . ."

"You do realize that I'm going to kick your ass right?"

"Oh crap."

Yeah, that's right. Run you little coward. I like that I can strike fear in little children. Yama has worn off on me.

"You're safe now. I'll kill you later!" I yell out into the living room.

Now, back to my lasagna. Damn this is good. Yamato sure knows how to cook. He claims that this is pre-made, but I'm not so sure. I don't think anyone but Yamato could make something so delicious.

Wait.

Oh my.

He didn't.

Did he?

Yama. . .

He said. . .

He said he loves me!

He said it right in the note he left for me. I wonder if he really meant that or it was just his queerness coming out. I hope he meant it. I really, really hope he meant it. If he loves me, and I love him, then . . .we can date! Yes!

Hey, where'd my lasagna go? Damn, I ate it all. I didn't even notice because I was thinking about something else. I can't multitask like that. Argh!

Washing dishes suck. Yama needs to get a dishwasher. Sure they cost a lot, but then no one has to wash them by hand. For some odd reason though I think that Yamato would wash the dishes and then put them into the dishwasher to be washed again. He's clean like that.

"Why are you guys still here? I thought I told you to take my sister home?" I ask the minis as I go back into the living room.

Holy buckets of popcorn what the hell are they doing?

"Get off my sister you freak!"

Taichi attack mode! Argh!

"You stupid ugly child how dare you make out with my sister when I'm in the next room. You disgusting little freak! I didn't want to see that! I'm now scared for life! Argh! My eyes! My eyes! I can't believe my sister gets more action than me. Ew!"

"Tai, you're choking him!"

"Good! He will die! I can't believe what I saw. You stupid child you! Why can't you me more like your brother?"

"Takeru, what the hell are you doing to Tai? Leave him alone!"

Yama? It's Yama! Hehe, it's funny that he yells at Takeru when I'm the one beating up his little brother. It's because he loves me.

Ready, 1, 2, 3, POUNCE!

"Yama, you're home!" I attach myself to Yamato causing us both to crash to the floor.

It feels good to be on top of him. Whoa, dirty thoughts!

"Yama I missed you so much," I whisper in Yama's ear.

He actually purrs as he pulls me closer. He's making the dirty thoughts even dirtier.

"How was your talk with Rick?" I ask.

Damn, he's so close and yet not close enough. He's so hot! So very hot.

"Both him and his new boyfriend are insane. They think weird things," He says.

Whoa, Yamato's hands are crawling up my back.

"You were crying. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did."

Now he's squeezing my ass. Hehe, Yamato is so much fun. Just try not to get too excited Taichi or you'll freak the poor guy out. Be grown up about this. Be sexy.

"He didn't hurt me Tai. I was crying from something else."

I can feel his heartbeat next to mine. That's so hot.

"You're better now?" I ask.

"Yes. What were you doing while I was gone?"

I smile at him before I whisper in his ear, "Growing up so that you'll love me back."

I then leave him on the ground to think about that. If he truly loves me back then I will find out soon. If he doesn't then he doesn't. I'll get over it, I hope.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed," I say before walking out of the living room and down to Yamato's room.

I hope that Yamato really does love me or I'm screwed.

* * *

Yamato's point of view.

* * *

Tai loves me. This means that my plan to kill him is definitely on. Who the hell does he think he is? I didn't ask to be loved. Why the hell does he love me? I'm going to fucking kill him.

I don't care how sexy he can be. I don't care about these feeling in my heart. I have no heart! I want to go back to the way things were before Tai. I don't want feelings. I don't want to be hurt. And I really do not want love.

I so badly want to kill him or get rid of him somehow and yet when I walk into my room and find him curled up on my bed I can't do anything. Almost against my own will I lay down next to him. I find the warmth once again and I like it.

For now I will enjoy his company, his love and his warmth. When tomorrow comes I will finish him and I know just the way to do it.

* * *

Evil Grin Mwahahahaha! Well, Yamato's reaction is really. . .erm. . .interesting. Just so you guys know, I don't know how to cook lasagna or anything, not even in a microwave. So, those instructions were completley made up. Man I wish I could cook.Now you can review! That would make me so happy. Please?


	16. Evil Yama

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make me so happy.

Taichi's Point of View

* * *

Why is everything so squishy? I'm used to waking up on a hard floor all the time. Did Yamato not move me? Did he let me sleep in his bed? Is that his warm body next to mine? Oh my goodness! I don't want to open my eyes and find out this is only a dream or that that isn't Yamato laying next to me but really Takeru. No! That would suck. 

"Warmth," Yamato says, probably in his sleep and he cuddles into my back.

Oh good, I'm in bed with Yamato and not anyone else. I'm in bed with Yamato! I am in the same bed as my crush. This is the best day of my life. Of course it can only get better. Wow, now that I said that my days going to suck.

I turn around so that Yama is now cuddled into my chest and I wrap my arms around him. He sighs in his sleep, seeming content about everything. He really looks like an angel when he's sleeping. Ha, what a joke. Yamato is definitely not an angel. He could fool everyone.

"Yama, wake up. It's time to make Taichi some breakfast," I whisper in his ear.

"No!" He yells out, obviously not asleep any longer. I wonder if he was even asleep?

My hungry tummy can wait a little longer. I kind of want this moment to last a few minutes or hours longer. Having a hot boy in my arms is almost as good as food. Almost.

"Taichi?" Yamato looks up at me, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with sleep.

"Yes?"

"That was the best nights sleep I've ever had, but you're sleeping on the floor again from now on."

Damn. I almost thought he was going to be nice or tell me that he wants to be with me. He was all cute until he told me I'm sleeping on the floor again. His face got that pissed off look on it and his tone of voice was very insulting. Why does he have to be so moody in the morning? And in the afternoon. . .and evening, and at night. Damn, why does he have to be so moody? If I wanted someone who suffered from mood swings I would have fell for a girl. (_Taichi that's horrible, don't think things like that! Tsk, tsk_.)

Whoa, what the hell was that? My conscience is speaking to me. I thought you weren't talking to me conscience? What's with the change of heart?

Sure, now it doesn't answer. Well, I hate you too.

"Taichi?" Yamato asks sweetly. I know something's up now. I see that evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm Taichi."

"Get the fuck away from me!" He yells before pushing me off the bed.

"You and your mood swings. I'm going to go get some cereal. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No. I don't want to see your stupid face ever again."

"Yamato, you're acting like a child."

"And you're not!"

"I thought this is the way you wanted me to be?"

"I never said that! I'm supposed to have control over you! How am I supposed to have control over you when you can think for your bloody self? Go get your cereal and then . . .watch TV or something. Just leave me alone and let me think."

I do as he says because I want to give him time to think. I don't want to rush him into anything he doesn't want to do. Pout, that's a bad thing. I want him, but I don't want to make him do something he doesn't want to. Let's just hope that he wants me too.

What day is it today? Saturday? Yes, Saturday morning cartoons! There's a new episode of Yu-gi-oh on that I just have to watch. I missed the last episode because Yamato wanted to watch some weird sci-fi show, but I will not miss this one. One day when I master the art of dueling I will take over the world.

* * *

Yamato's point of view 

What's wrong with me? I was actually snuggling with this guy and kind of liked it. Something has definitely gone wrong with the natural order of things. I don't snuggle with people. What had convinced me to do such a horrible thing?

Augh, he's going to die and soon. I can not let a person like him go on living in this world. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life in prison. Wait, yes I do. I'd rather cuddle with this guy than with my inmates. Why must the world be so cruel?

Well, I have three options. One, kill him and make it look like it was an accident. That would be easy with him. Two, break his heart and tell him to get the hell away from me. It sounds so fun and yet so cruel. Usually I like cruel things, but this just seems a little too cruel. Option three will not happen at all. This option would be actually going out with Taichi. I shudder at the thought.

I'll start with option number one. Killing him will make him disappear forever, which would be good. After he's gone I'll go back to the way I was. I'll go back to feeling nothing. I'll go back to my icy ways that I love so much.

* * *

Taichi's point of view 

Yamato has been acting funny for the last few days. He's been really nice to me, but has started telling me to do stupid things. He no longer keeps me away from the kitchen, but encourages me to go in there and cook whatever I want. That means he either trusts me more or he's up to something.

I'm going to say he's up to something because this is Yamato we're talking about. He would never allow me in the kitchen unless he was up to something. He likes his kitchen too much.

He also tells me to walk out into streets when cars are coming or to stick my finger in the sockets to see if my hair will stick up more than it already does. Then there was this one time he told me to go to my aunt's house and tell her that Yamato and I are dating, among other things. That made me blush and also made me figure he wanted me dead.

It would be suicide to go to my aunt's house and tell her that. Even if it is true, which it's not. I asked him, but he told me not to think such silly things. He told me that he would never date a guy like me.

It's depressing when the guy you like is out to get you. As in kill you. He just needs some loving though.

"Taichi, come here!" Yamato yells.

I get off the couch and find him sitting in his room. I can tell he's up to something, but I can't really figure it out yet. Perhaps it has something to do with this box he has.

"Do you think a person can fit in this box?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer him.

"I don't think so. It's just too small for a person to fit into."

"I'm sure I could fit into it."

"Really? Why don't you try it?"

Ahha! So that's his plan. He wants me to get into this box so that he can send me off some place. Well, I'm not going to do it. I'm sick of this. I can take a hint that I'm not wanted and that I'm driving him crazy. I'll just go like he wants me to.

"I can take a hint Yama. I'll go if you want me to. I don't want to be with someone that doesn't want me. I'll just find someone else."

It breaks my heart, but I have to do it. I can tell that it's just not going to work out.

"I'll just go back to my aunt's house for the rest of the summer. My parents are coming to get me in a few days anyway."

I don't want to look stupid in front of him and cry, but I can't help it. I really like this guy and he'll just never like me in return. Now, I have to leave and I could never see him again.

"Believe me it's for the best. You may never get over me and my beauty, but you can try. Goodbye Taichi," He says.

How can I even like a jerk like him?

* * *

I know, it's sad. Don't worry it's not the end. Yama will get better and . . .I can't tell you! You're just going to have to wait. While your waiting you might as well review. It would make me so happy. Oh, and go read my other story, _Visions_! It's lacking in reviews and it makes me sad. 


	17. Yamato's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Yamato's Point of View

* * *

No, the sun! It's too early to wake up. I was up late last night writing a song. I can't wake up now, but the sun is coming in through the window. I would hide under my blankets, but it's too damn hot. That idiot's just going to come wake me up anyway so I might as well get up.

I get out of bed and notice that there's no body on the floor. There's no lump of blankets. No mess. There's nothing.

Could it be? Did he actually pickup after himself?

I put on a pair of slippers and make my way to the bathroom. After I'm finished, I pad through the hall and into the kitchen. My brother is already eating a bowl of cereal, but there's still no sign of the idiot.

"Where's Tai?" I ask.

My brother looks up from his cereal to give me a confused stare.

"Don't you remember?" he asks.

"Remember what?"

"You kicked Tai out. He went back to his aunt's house. He was really upset. What happened?"

Oh, now I remember. I finally achieved my goal of getting rid of him. Now things can finally go back to normal. I can finally get back to my life.

"Did you two have a fight and breakup?" Takeru asks.

"There was nothing between us to break."

I open the cupboard to find that my brother has eaten the last of the cereal. I pull out the empty box and glower at Takeru. He shrugs before going back to his food. I throw the box away and try to find something else to eat. I have no luck.

"We need to go grocery shopping," I say.

"Dad needs to leave money."

"Yeah. I'm going to Rick's house to steal his food."

My brother just rolls his eyes.

I hope that Rick's home at this early hour.

When I get there and knock no one answers. I look under the mat and find a spare key. No surprise there. People need to learn to hide their spare keys better.

I unlock the door and open it to find that Rick is indeed home since his shoes are still here. He only has one pair so Jesse must also be here. They must still be asleep.

I open up Rick's kitchen cupboards and find a box of cereal that I like and poor myself a bowl.

I almost finish with the bowl when Jesse comes out of Rick's room with a robe on.

"Hey," he says.

He then pours himself a bowl and sits down across from me.

"We ran out of food at my place. Sorry if I'm intruding," I say.

"Not at all. You're welcome here any time."

"Are you living here now?"

I glance over at the many boxes stocked in the living room.

"Yeah, but we're moving soon. I start college in the fall and it's in a different city. Rick wants to move with me."

"Oh."

We were silent for awhile as we ate. Soon we heard the bathroom door close signaling that Rick was now awake.

"Where's Taichi?" Jesse asks.

"Gone."

"Oh."

I get up and rinse my bowl out before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, Yama, what are you doing here?" Rick asks as he comes into the kitchen.

"I came to steal your food. I'll leave now, if you want."

"You can stay for awhile if you want. You can watch TV or just chill with us."

"I guess I can stay for awhile. I have nothing planned today."

"Don't you have to go back to Taichi soon?"

"He's gone."

I flop down on the couch and flick on the TV.

"Did you two have an argument?" Rick asks.

"Yeah. I made him cry."

I found a good show to watch, but apparently Rick had changed his mind about letting me watch TV. He turned it off and glared at me.

"Yamato, what's your problem? Why do you always push people away and treat them like they're less than you?" he says.

"It's just who I am."

"Can't you make changes? Come on, Yamato, Tai was really in love with you. Why can't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to give him a chance!"

I rush out of Rick's apartment and head home. I can't believe that jerk. It's none of his business who I decide to date and who I decide not to date.

Takeru wasn't home when I got there. My father wasn't there either. Big surprise there.

I kicked off my shoes and then walked into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was a toaster sitting on the counter with a big bow on it.

There was a note, but I didn't bother reading it. I stared at the toaster a little while longer before stripping off my clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower.

After about twenty minutes I step out of the shower, put my clothes back on, and head back into the kitchen. I glance at the toaster again and sit down at the kitchen table.

I don't need to read the note to know who brought the toaster over. Taichi broke mine, he probably gave me this one.

A part of me wants to read the note and a part of me is afraid to read it.

Eventually the side of me that wanted to read it won over. I got up and slowly walked over to the toaster. I grabbed the note and read:

_Yamato,_

_Don't think I went out and bought you a toaster. I stole this one from my aunt. She'll never know. My parents are coming today and I wanted to say goodbye. Thanks for letting me stay for the summer. It was fun to get to know you. This was the best summer I've ever had. This summer brought so much and I only hope that the fall will bring more. I'll miss you._

_-Taichi_

_p.s. _

_I made you something in your new toaster. It would have been better if you were here, but you weren't. I put it in the fridge if you want to see it. The rest are in the freezer for you to make whenever. They come with more frosting now so you can doodle whatever you want. By the way, thanks for the gnome._

I put down the note. I now feel horrible about myself and feel that I've made a big mistake.

I open the door to the fridge and find a plate with a toaster strudel on it. I take it out and look at it. There's a message doodled on it with frosting. It's a little hard to read, but I'm pretty sure it says: _I love you._

A little bit of Taichi must have worn off on me. Without thinking I rush out the door and head in the direction of Taichi's aunt's house.

"Yamato!"

I see my brother walking towards me.

"Hey, Yama, where are you going?" he asks.

"Is Taichi gone?"

"Yeah. They just left."

That's when everything crumbled.

I claimed that I didn't love him. I claimed that I didn't need him. I wanted him to leave and never come back, but now that he's gone my heart aches. I want him back.

I fall to my knees on the sidewalk.

Maybe I was in love with him.

Well, I'll just have to get him back. It's not as if he's gone forever. His sister is dating my brother. They live in the same city as him.

I'll figure something out.

* * *

Review please! 


	18. Sad Taichi

I typed this up during class. Sorry if there's any mistakes.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Taichi's Point of View.

* * *

After my parents picked my sister and me up we went home. When we got there I was too depressed to do anything so I just went in my room to sleep.

School starts tomorrow so my friends are having one last party before we go back. One where we are all together. One to celebrate the start of our senior year.

I'm not too depressed to go to the party, so I'm going to go. Sure, my hearts been broken, but that's not going to stop me from hanging out with my friends and having some fun. I haven't seen most of them all summer and it'll be great to see them again.

Sora stopped by a few times after I got back and Koushiro hung out with me for a few days, but I haven't seen Joe or Daisuke or that creepy kid, or that really loud girl, or. . .okay so it's really just Joe because the rest of them are my sisters friends.

Another reason for me to go is that Takeru is going to be there. I can ask him all kinds of questions about how his brother is. I hope Yamato is in a lot of pain after what he did to me. He tried to mail me away in a box!

Oh who am I kidding? I hope Yamato is doing really well.

"Tai, it's time to go!" My sister yells.

The party is over at Sora's house so we make out way over there. I walk slowly because I'm depressed and I have to show it. My sister complains and tells me I'm being a drama queen. I am not!

We finally get to the party to find that everyone else has already arrived. Hikari gave me a harsh look because I was the reason we were late.

"Sorry we're late. Tai has been ridiculously slow lately," Hikari says.

"It's okay. We're not doing anything yet," Sora said.

I leave my sister to chat with Sora and head over to the couch. I sit myself down next to Daisuke who is chatting excitedly with some raven haired . . .boy?

"Hey, Taichi!" Daisuke said, "How was your summer? Did you play soccer at all? It's too bad that you didn't get to play on the team this summer."

"Yeah, it's too bad. There's always fall soccer though, but I haven't been practicing at all. Unless you count kicking soccer balls at young children as practice," I say.

"Why would you do that, Tai?" Daisuke asks.

"Why wouldn't he do that? Young children are the devil," the other says.

"This is Ken. Ken this is Taichi. Ken's new here. He was on the soccer team this summer. He's really good at soccer. Of course not as good as you Tai, but you have a few years more experience than either of us."

"Oh, so you are a boy?" I ask.

"Haha, I thought he was a girl too. Just look at his haircut! It's almost like Hikari's," Daisuke says.

His face then turned serious and he leans in closer to me. This is kind of creepy because Daisuke is never serious. He's pretty much my clone! I'm hardly ever serious. I can't think of the last time that I wasn't goofy and was really serious about something.

Well, I guess I'm really serious about soccer. I'm also very serious about Yamato.

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone else," Daisuke whispers.

Daisuke has a secret? And he trusts me with it? I'll end up telling someone on accident or something. This is not a good idea. I should just tell him to tell somebody else, but who else would he tell. I'm the kid's role model. He looks up to me. If he can't trust me with a secret then who can he trust?

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"I promise."

"I. . .me and Ken. . .we're dating," Daisuke whispers.

I almost didn't catch it because he said it so quietly, but I caught it. I'm really not surprised. I feel like I should be, but I'm not. I think it's cute.

"That's cool, Daisuke," I say.

"You really think that it's okay? I knew that you would understand!"

"Understand what? That you're a complete moron?"

Oh goody, Takeru is here. Wait, didn't I want to see him? Yeah, that's right. I wanted to talk to him about Yamato. I love Yamato.

"Hey, TA," Daisuke says.

Why is he calling him TA? That's kind of weird.

"Who's your friend?" Takeru asks.

"This is Ken. Leave him alone," Daisuke says.

"Hi Ken."

"Hello," Ken replies shyly.

"Who knew that Daisuke would have such an attractive friend?" Takeru says.

Whoa, is he flirting with this boy? He is! He's putting the moves on him. That's not right. That's not right at all.

"Um. . .thank you," Ken says.

"Oh cute, you're shy."

"What the hell are you doing you little freak? What about my sister?" I yell.

I'm seriously going to kill this little punk. First he thinks it is okay to stick his tongue down my sister's throat when I'm still in the room and now this. He's not even aloud to stick his tongue down my sister's throat when I'm not in the room. And he's definitely not aloud to flirt with other people when he's dating my sister.

"Oh, hello Taichi," he says in a bored tone of voice.

"Yeah, what about his sister? You come over here and flirt with my boyfriend when you're already dating Hikari!" Daisuke says.

"Your boyfriend, huh? Thanks for telling me. I knew something was up. I decided to make you angry then."

Oh! He is one clever kid. He just got information out of Daisuke and got on his nerves at the same time. Being an evil genius must run in the family.

"You jerk," Daisuke says.

Of course Daisuke and Takeru start fighting, getting the others attention.

"Takeru, knock it off!" Hikari yells.

The distraction of Takeru and Daisuke broke up many conversations and made Sora decide that it was time to put in a movie.

It's a lame movie. It makes me wish that I was dead.

"Tai, can I talk to you a minute?" Sora whispers in my ear.

Yay! An interruption from the movie.

I follow Sora to her room where she closes the door.

"Tai," she hesitates for a moment, "I really like you."

Of course she likes me. I'm her best friend. Does she realize that I'm depressed and wants to help? That sounds like something Sora would do. She's a smart girl.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

What? I was not expecting that one. What should I do? I don't want to go out with her. I want to go out with Yamato, but I can't. So, what should I do.

* * *

Review please! 


	19. School

I finally have a new chapter. It feels like I haven't updated in forever when it's only been a week or two. Not like my other stories where I update maybe once a month. : o

I liked how in the last chapter Taichi was going to ask Takeru if Yamato was doing okay, but he never got around to it. It's just like in one of my other stories, The Love that Lies within. Taichi continues to say that he is going to get Yamato back in his band, but I don't think he ever does it. That's Taichi for you. He gets distracted easily.

Anyway, a new chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Taichi's point of view.

The first day of school means a lot of things. It means the start of another boring year of school. Clubs begin, sports start up, you get to see people you haven't seen all summer, there's new hair cuts, new styles, new everything and I hate it.

I wanted to take it easy this year because it's my last year, but they wouldn't let me. They made me take the required basics, math, science, English. I have a few choice classes, but they're only gym and some computer class.

I think I might have fallen asleep during morning classes. I don't remember a thing. Lunch was probably my favorite class so far. I don't think it's really considered a class, but I call it one.

I spin in my chair in computer class, waiting for Sora to arrive. Koushiro is already here and doing stuff on the computer. I don't trust myself not to break the thing so I'm not going to touch it until the teacher gives us directions. I have this odd feeling that my computer is going to be broken at the end of this class. I guess you're not supposed to hit them.

I really don't know why Koushiro is here. He's the president of the computer club. He knows everything there is to know about computers. He doesn't need to learn anymore about them. Maybe he's just here because he knows I'm going to break one of his precious children. Yep, the computers are his children and he's going to try to stop me from harming them.

"Are you in my gym class?" I ask.

"Why would I be in your gym class?" Koushiro asks, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

That is a good question. Why would he be in my gym class? I don't think the kid exercises. Ever.

"I was just hoping that someone else I knew was going to be in my class. Sora is in it, but I think she's stalking me. She creeps me out," I say.

Koushiro looks over my shoulder at something. I hope it's not Sora he's looking at. Man that would suck.

"I can't believe I have to take physics. Talk about a pointless class. No offense or anything. That seems like a class you would like. It's both math and science at the same time. I hate it. I almost asked the teacher today why I cared which direction a cannon will go if I shot it. It's not like I'm going to be shooting cannons any time soon!" I say.

Seriously, unless I'm going to take over the world an old fashion way why would I need to know about that. Stupid science and math and the world.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

Yama?

I turn around and sure enough it's Yamato Ishida standing there. I'm so surprised that I somehow end up on the floor.

Why is he here? Did something happen to his dad? An accident? Jail? Drugs? Is Yamato living with his mom now? Damn, I should have asked Takeru about Yamato! I got so distacted though! Stupid Sora.

Oh yeah, I'm saving that spot for Sora. Stupid Sora, I want to sit next to Yamato. I guess I could scoot down one. Sora can sit next to Koushiro. I can sit next to her and Yamato!

Wait, maybe it's not such a good idea to sit next to Yamato. We really need to talk about some things and now wouldn't be a great time to talk. I don't know if I can be around him either. How can I get over someone when they're sitting right next to me?

"We're kind of saving it for someone," I say.

I look behind Yamato to find Sora standing there, waiting for Yamato to move.

"Excuse me," she says politely.

Yamato steps out of the way and Sora sits down next to me. Yamato then storms off to the other side of the room.

"Was that one of the new kids?" Sora asks.

"Yes," I say.

"You should have asked him to sit next to us," Sora says, "We could have welcomed him to the school and become friends with him. He would have liked that."

For some reason I don't really think Yamato would really like that. I think that he would rather not be bothered by Sora, but I know that once this class is over she's going to hunt him down and ask him what club he's going to join. She wants everyone to be involved.

Poor Yama.

* * *

Yamato's point of view.

I hate school. I don't see the point in it. The teachers teach me things I already know. They critisize me for my choice of accessories. Then they send me to the office for speaking my mind. It's like this every year.

It's the first day of school and I can already tell that this year is going to suck.

I must admit that my morning classes are very interesting. Well, I would probably say that, but I wasn't there. I can say that the Principal's office is pretty interesting though.

The first day of school and already I was sent to the office. I think it's a new record. I was sent there for some pencil incident. I needed a pencil, but only had a pen so I asked the boy next to me if I could borrow a pencil. He took it the wrong way. I will never understand how he got that to be a sexual innuendo.

Hopefully my next class will be good. I have some computer class. Web page design or something.

I walk into the classroom and the teacher tells me to sit where ever I want. I see big bushy brown hair in the back and decide to investigate. Sure enough it's my hyperactive friend from the summer. The best thing is he has a empty chair next to him.

He doesn't notice me walk up to him because he's too busy chatting to some red head guy. Hopefully this guy is just his friend or he's seriously getting his ass kicked. How dare he not notice me.

I clear my throat to try and get his attention, but he continues talking. The other boy looks up and stares at me. Taichi only talks on and on about physics class. I love physics. Everything about it. Taichi just doesn't understand. It's not the point of knowing which way the cannon will go. It's more than that. A lot more. He's just too idiotic and will never understand the brilliance of that class.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I ask.

That gets the idiot's attention. He nearly falls off his chair in shock.

He looks up at me, his eyes wide, and says, "We're kind of saving that spot for someone."

I turn around to find that someone. A girl and from the look of it she is a sports fanatic like Taichi. She's pretty with short light brown hair and long legs, but she doesn't compare to my beauty.

"Excuse me," she says.

I move out of the way and she sits in the chair that I wanted to sit in. She sits in the chair next to Taichi. Maybe if her and Taichi switch I could still sit next to him. He's totally ignoring me though. Was I really that much of a jerk?

I glare at the girl, then at Taichi, before I move to the other side of the classroom where I find Mimi.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've had a bad day," I say before I plop down in a chair next to her.

"Really?" she asks.

"I spent first hour in the principal's office and now Taichi is giving me the cold shoulder," I say.

"Bummer," Mimi says.

"You like it here don't you," I say.

Of course she likes it here. She has that look that's telling me that her day rocked and she's feeling sorry for me because mine was horrible. Sometimes I hate her.

"I love it here," she says excitedly, "I'm so glad my parents let me come with you. I've already gotten five phone numbers from guys. I've made a bunch of new friends and I've been told that I have to try out for the cheer leading squad!"

"Ew!"

"It's not ew, Yama. You're just weird."

Our conversation then had to come to a stop because the teacher called for class to begin. She introduced herself and told us that we were to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I hate doing these things.

"Hi, my name is Bob and I like playing Chinese Checkers with my dog Foofoo," the first guy says.

There's a few more people until I have to stand up and introduce myself. Damn.

"I'm Yamato. I just moved here with a few of my friends. I hate people and doing these kinds of activities. We're just going to forget everything everyone is saying anyway. Nobody cares," I say.

"Oh, a new student. Let's welcome him to the school," the teacher says. She's a moron.

I sit down and Mimi stands up energetically. This is her kind of thing.

"Hello, I'm Mimi. I just moved here with Yamato and a few other friends. I like shopping, clothes, shoes, the color pink, dolls, fashion, boys, stuffed animals, and boys I'm single!" Mimi says.

A few boys whistle or hoot at her last comment and then she takes her seat.

She's really something. I'm not sure what it is, but it's something.

I sure hope she's really okay with moving with me. I hope this move is worth it too. It would suck to move all the way here with Rick and Jesse only to find out that Taichi no longer wants to pursue a relationship.

I guess I'll have to find a way to talk to him. I'm not giving up yet. I let him go once and I'm not going to do it again.

* * *

I love Bob and his love of playing Chinese checkers with his dog. He must have a genius dog.

Now, I feel this story coming to an end soon. It kind of snuck up on me. There will maybe be another chapter or two.

Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW.


	20. The Talk II

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Yamato's Point of View.

* * *

The first week of school was just like I thought it would be, horrible. Not only was Taichi totally ignoring me all week, but that girl, Sora, kept following me around. She keeps asking me if I want to join any clubs or activities. The knitting club does sound rather fun, but I have better things to do in my free time!

Of course I did end up joining one club. It was the only way to get Sora to leave me alone. Everyday she had information on a new club. Everyday she would wait by my locker and tell me which clubs were starting up that day. Everyday I wanted to straggle her for not only being annoying, but always being with MY TAICHI!

Her and Taichi are never apart. It makes talking to Taichi so very hard. I can't really talk to him while _she's _there, but she's always there! It's like their dating or something, which they're not. I would kill Taichi if he started dating someone without my permission.

I'll probably have to go over to his house and see what's up. He better not be two timing me! I'll break that stupid toaster he got me right over his head if he was. The bastard. He can't do that to me.

Why doesn't he just talk to me? Doesn't he see what he's doing by ignoring me? He's making me go insane! The other day I asked him if I could borrow his calculator for a few minutes in math. He only blinked at me before rushing out of the classroom complaining of explosive diarrhea. It could have been that he really did have a real problem, but I don't believe it. Then again who admits to having explosive diarrhea or uses that as an excuse for leaving class? Only Taichi.

Anyway, I'll have to ask my brother where Taichi lives. I'll interrogate him then.

"Yamato, dinner is done!" Jesse yells from the kitchen.

Rick hasn't gotten off of work yet and Mimi is at a new friends house. She invited me along, but I'm not really interested in doing someone else's hair and talking about cute boys. I may be gay, but I'm not that gay. Well, I do only like boys, but come on I'm still a man! I'm not going to paint my nails and. . .damn I already do all that stuff. I'll never admit it though. No one shall ever know. I'll say that I got bored. I'll say that Mimi attacked me. I'll say that the inner woman in me took over for some time and there was nothing I could do about it.

What the hell am I going on about?

I put my guitar down, after not getting anything done, and walk out to the kitchen. Jesse is sitting at the table pouring syrup over some frozen waffles. Well, they're not frozen anymore, but they were made in a toaster so I don't want to confuse them with real waffles.

"I'm not hungry," I say.

I am hungry, but I'm not going to eat waffles for dinner. I'm not eating anything that has to be prepared in a toaster ever again. It reminds me too much of Taichi. I'd rather bum food off my mother.

"Are you being anorexic for the day? You didn't eat lunch either," Jesse says.

That's right I didn't eat anything for lunch.

"I'm going to visit my mother. I'll be back . . .sometime," I say.

"Ten O'clock. It's a school night. Unless you're going to stay over at your mom's tonight. Call us and let us know," Jesse says.

"Yes, mother."

I roll my eyes, put my shoes on and head out the door. I then crash into someone who was about to knock on the door and go tumbling to the ground. I open my eyes to find that I'm laying on top of . . .Sora.

Why couldn't it be Taichi? Why?

I jump up quickly. Of course, being the kind hearted, caring person that I am I help Sora up as well.

"Sorry Yamato. I didn't know you were going to come out," Sora says.

What? I came out a long time ago. Wait, she means out of the apartment. Right, I'm not that stupid.

"You had better be sorry. What are you doing here anyway?" I say. Did I say that I was nice before? Haha, what a laugh.

"Well, there's a school dance coming up and. . ."

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," she says.

"Anything to do with a school dance is a no," I say. Or is it? "Unless, you need a band."

"Well, we do need a band, but I was going to ask if you and Mimi were going?"

"To the dance? No way. Mimi probably will go, but not me. Now about this band thing. What exactly are you looking for?" I ask.

"Anything good. Do you know of any good bands that would play at a school dance? We already went through the bands that kids are in at our school, but they were lame. Can you help?"

"Can I help? My dear child I can help and I will help. It just so happens that I'm in a band," I say.

"You are?"

"Yes, and we'll be more then happy to play at your little school get together. If you think we're good enough that is, which you will. When do you want to hear us play?"

"After school in the music room?"

"Not good. Astronomy Club meets on Mondays," I say.

Yeah, that's right I joined Astronomy Club. Tomorrow is the meeting on club t-shirts and fundraisers. How exciting! Or maybe not, but Sora is leaving me alone. Wait, if she was leaving me alone why is she at my house. I hate her.

Plus, I'm far too busy tomorrow. I'm predicting a heavy supply of homework and I plan on stopping by Taichi's house. We'll talk, kiss, fight, make out, cry, have mad hot passionate. . .you don't need to hear that.

"Yeah, so I'm busy tomorrow. I plan on sexing up my. . .I mean talking with. . .yes. . .talking with someone. How about Friday?"

"Friday is good. Hope you have fun tomorrow "talking" with your, er. . . person," Sora says.

She's making fun of me. That bitch. I hope she knows that I'm talking about her love interest. You can just tell she has the hots for _my_ Taichi. Again, they better not be going out.

"See you tomorrow at school, Yamato. Hopefully your band is good," she says.

She had better leave. I just remembered that I despised her.

Now, all I need to do is get a band. Where am I going to find one of those?

* * *

It is now the next day. Monday.

Taichi's Point of View.

Why is Yamato in every one of my classes? It makes avoiding him very hard. Well, he's not in everyone of my classes. He's not in my gym class, but I wouldn't expect him to be in anything that involves physical activities. But still, avoiding him is hard.

Koushiro says I shouldn't be avoiding him, but what does he know? He's never had a girlfriend in his life. He's never even shown any interests in girls or boys. He's in love with his computer and one day I will be the best man in their wedding. If I'm not I'll be seriously pissed.

I had to tell someone about the whole Yamato thing and of course I told Shiro. He is my best friend.

Mimi, the ice cream girl, won't leave me alone either. She keeps asking me why I won't talk to Yamato. I think that even Sora is catching on that I have the hots for Yamato. Who wouldn't have the hots for Yamato? He's a total babe.

"Taichi, you have a visitor. He says he's here to help you with your homework. I think that is a good idea. Do you want me to send him in?" My mother says from the doorway of my room.

I sit up in my bed and stare at her in confusion. I don't have homework and who would be coming over to help me with this non existing homework anyway?

"It's not Koushiro?" I ask.

"No, it's some blond boy. He's a cutie. Should I let him in?"

A blond cutie? That sounds familiar. Why does that sound familiar?

"Hey, stupid face. Stop acting like an idiot and get your bag."

Ow, why does he always aim for the face? That book hurt too.

I rub my face before following my mom into the hall. She goes into the kitchen to attempt a dinner and I grab my bag from the entry way.

Hold on. Rewind a second. Who was in my room? Who just hit me in the head with a book? Oh, I know exactly who. I even looked at him. I guess that it just didn't process in my mind that I was avoiding him.

"Yamato, what are you doing here?" I ask him once I get back in my room.

"I'm here to help you with your homework," he says.

He then pulls out a textbook and opens it up.

"I don't have any homework," I say.

"We have physics homework you twit. We have to read chapter three," he says.

"Why would I need help with that?"

"You did need reminding," he says.

"Yes, and now you can leave."

He slams the textbook closed and looks up with me in anger. I cover my face on instinct, but he doesn't hit me.

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?" He says calmly, his anger now gone.

"To help me with my homework," I answer.

"I mean in this city. Do you have any idea why I moved here?"

"Um. . .I was thinking that your dad got into some trouble or something like that."

"Listen we need to talk."

"I thought we were talking?"

Are we not moving our lips and are words not coming out of our mouths in the form of sentences?

"I mean about us," he says.

Us? Is there an us? Does he want there to be an us? Did he really come here for me? Does he love me? Calm down Taichi. Don't get your hopes up. He probably just wants to tell you that there will never be an us. Yeah, that's it. That's always going to be it. Yamato is a loner. He doesn't need anyone.

But why is he here?

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! I'm going to leave it off there because I can. It's my evil deed for today. I feel so fulfilled. Please feel free to leave a review. I will be so pleased if you would. 


	21. Or Not Talking About Us

Thank you all of my reviewers. Even the ones who said I was evil and told me to burn in hell. I love you all. Seriously, the reviews made my day, week even. I think I got about five or six of them telling me I was evil. That's so cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

Yamato's Point of View

"Is there an us?" Taichi asks.

"Well. . ." Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. How the hell am I going to tell him that I want to be with him without telling him in those words. It just sounds stupid and I'm not stupid like that.

"Not now," I say. That was probably a bad thing to say.

"Well, do you want there to be an us?" He asks.

Why is he looking at me like that? He's not allowed to glare at me. I do the glaring and he's the one who spouts out the cheesy lines. If he would have just done what I thought he would do then none of this would have happened. I thought I would come here and he would shower me with affection, but no he had to be difficult.

This probably just means that he's been spending too much time with me and has actually developed a functioning brain. Damn him. I hurt him and he actually was affected by it. It actually got past his thick skull that I didn't want to be with him. I wish it would get past that I actually do like him. A lot.

If only I had telepathy powers. I could tell him that I want him without actually saying a thing. Where the hell did that come from? That's something Taichi would say, not me.

Wow.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well, you see. I came here to tell you. . ."

"Yes?"

". . .to tell you. . . that it's about time you got me a toaster. You moron. Now I can finally get back to eating a good breakfast."

Why did I say that? I'm such a moron. Why can't I just tell him that I like him?

"Is that all you came here for?" Taichi asks, clearly pissed off. I pissed of Taichi is not a good Taichi, but a very sexy beast non the less.

What did he ask me? I can't even remember. I got so distracted by him. Why is this happening to me? This feeling, it's making me act all funky.

"Well, is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? I thought we were going to talk about us?" Taichi says.

"Oh, yeah." I give a awkward giggle and shift my eyes away from him. Anything is better than looking at Taichi. Even looking at the huge mess in his room is better. He's such a slob.

"Okay, you're obviously not ready to talk about us. How about you come back another time when your comfortable enough to talk. You better figure out whether you want there to be an us soon because I'm a hot commodity and might be off the market by the time you figure things out," he says, "I know it's hard for you, but I'm not going to wait for you forever. Love is not a bad thing Yamato. Now, go home."

I don't say anything, but do as I'm told. I get up and slowly walk to the front door. Taichi doesn't follow.

I ignore my brother and Hikari who are in the living room with some friends, shouting things at me. Instead I put on my shoes and walk out the door.

I feel like I just got slapped in the face.

At home I find Jesse and Rick on the sofa, watching a sci-fi movie. Mimi is in her room, chatting to a friend on the telephone.

I sneak past all of them and into my room. I close the door quietly and slip into bed. It's not like I have anything better to do.

Lying here in bed will help me think about things. For example, winning Taichi back. What is the best way for me to show him that I really do care? I'm afraid that it's probably something very cheesy.

* * *

Well, hopefully this isn't as bigof a cliffhanger as the last. I'll try to get another chapter up in a few days or maybe even later today since I'm sick and have nothing better to do. Daytime TV sucks. 


	22. Stubborn TaichiCrabby Yamato

Yay, another update. In the same day. I'm so proud of myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Taichi's Point of view

Stupid Yamato. Why doesn't he just say that he loves me? It's clearly obvious that he does. I know he wants to tell me, but until he's comfortable with the idea of dating I'm not going to have anything to do with him. He's going to have to show me that he loves me. He was just too cruel with that whole box thing and I won't forgive him unless he can prove himself.

So, this means he's going to have to do something stupid. If he really does care for me he'll do anything, but if he doesn't then I guess I'll just have to move on. There's other people out there that are willing to date me. They aren't the right people, but still.

"Taichi, the phone is for you," My mother yells.

I pick up the phone in my room and yell, "I got it," to my mother.

"Hello," I then say to the phone.

"Hi Taichi," Sora says from the phone.

Ugh, I don't want to talk to her right now. Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Like Koushiro, Daisuke, or Daisuke's boy toy. Oh right, they're all out in my living room watching movies. Damn them.

Hmm. . .perhaps I'll join them after this phone call. I think Taichi has had enough moping for one day. Besides, a good movie will help calm my nerves and forget about Yamato. Maybe I can convince the others to watch _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ with me. I love that movie. I know Dai won't protest, but the others I'm a little worried about.

Mini Yamato won't vote for it just because he's evil. Hikari probably won't vote for it either because she hates me. It's all up to Daisuke's boyfriend and Koushiro. I'm not to sure about this Ken fellow. He seems like a shifty guy. So, that's two to maybe three. Koushiro will vote for my side because he's my best friend and just would. That means. . .damn, it's tied. It can't be tied. That's just not how it works.

Okay, I got it. From now on I count as two people. There now it's four against three. I win and get to watch my movie.

"Taichi, are you even listening to me?" Sora asks.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about some things," I say.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for you to be thinking about things something must have happened. Want to tell me about it?"

"Well, it was a close game, but in the end I won," I say.

"Did you have a game today?"

"No. It was a battle inside my head. I decided that I was two people then. So, I won."

"Um. . . Taichi, should I be concerned?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're being really weird. Did you have a bad day?"

"Yeah, Yamato came over and we got into this battle. Or more like he couldn't admit to things and. . .why am I telling you that? Forget what I said."

"I didn't know you and Yamato were friends," she says excitedly.

"We're not, really. He just came over to remind me that we have physics homework. Yeah, that's it."

"I don't believe you, Tai. However, since you'll never admit to anything either I'm not going to pressure it out of you. I don't really care why Yamato was at your house. I better go," she says.

"Didn't you call for something?"

"Oh. . .yeah. Um. . .well, I was going to ask you to the dance. I change my mind though, because you'll probably want to go with someone else. I'll just ask someone else to go."

"What about Koushiro?"

"Didn't you hear? He already has a date. Miyako tried to ask him out yesterday, but he already said he was going with someone. He wouldn't say who though."

"Maybe he just didn't want to go with Miyako. I don't blame him."

"He's not mean, Tai. Anyway, I'll probably ask Bob. He's nice and he really seems to like me."

"That's good. Maybe you two should go out too."

"Maybe," she says, "Listen Taichi, I'm totally over you. Don't worry about it."

"Then why'd you want to ask me to the dance?"

"As a friend and nothing more. I just thought it would be better then having you mope around your house like you're probably doing right now. It seems your heart has been broken. I won't ask though because you aren't going to tell me, but sometimes I can't help but believe the rumors that I'm hearing."

"What rumors?"

"That while you were away for the summer you met a hot girl who totally crushed you."

"Well, that's not far from the truth."

"A hot boy then?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Taichi. Do you not notice those looks Yamato gives you? I can also tell that you two know each other from somewhere. You're far too familiar with him. I don't care if you're gay Taichi. It's just that I don't want to see you hurt and what you're doing is hurting you. I don't know what went on over the summer, but I can tell that Yamato really likes you. He probably moved here so he could be closer to you. Why do you have to ignore him all the time. He probably feels like crap."

"Listen, you don't know anything. Yamato may like me a lot, but I'm not going to go out with him until he's ready to admit that. He's just being weird."

"And you're being stubborn."

"I don't care. Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine. Want to come with me on Friday to the band auditions?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do and I want to make sure they pick a good band. I don't want someone horrible to be playing at the dance."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

She hangs up before I can even say goodbye back.

I think she's up to something.

* * *

Yamato's point of view. The next day, Wednesday.

"So, Yamato, you have to come shopping with me after school today. I need to pick out a dress for the dance next week. I can't believe I've already been asked. Isn't that just great. Do you think you and Taichi are going to go together or haven't you talked to him yet about getting together. You know I'm thinking something pink to wear because it's my favorite color, but do you think that I should try something different. How about blue, or green, or purple, or. . . you should maybe buy something to wear at the dance too. You are definitely coming. I don't care what you say about dances being stupid and. . .don't give me that look. I still can't believe you told Sora that you and your band would try out. You don't even have a band Yamato. Anyway, you should maybe go with something blue to match your eyes. Or you should go in something brown to match Taichi's, but brown is a really ugly color and. . ."

And that's where I stop listening. I'm actually surprised I listened to so much. Most of it was just nonsense. I honestly don't care what color dress she's going to be wearing. I also don't care what color I'm going to be wearing. I'm not going to the stupid dance. Also, what is it with her and talking about Taichi and I like we're a couple. We aren't. Yet, anyway.

I stab a fork at my ravioli and flinch at the inch of skin the food had developed from the sauce. How can people eat this stuff. It's atrocious.

"Hi, can I sit here?"

Darn, I thought I got rid of that girl when I let that sex thing slip out.

"I'm pretty sure someone is sitting there. No, I'm really sure someone is sitting there," I say.

"No one is sitting there Sora. Go ahead," Mimi says. I send a glare at her, but my glares don't affect her anymore. I'm not sure if they ever did.

Sora sits down next to me. Why did it have to be next to me? There's four other places she could have sat. Why next to me?

"You just sat on my best friend. Just so you know," I say. She just ignores me.

"So, are you going to the dance Mimi."

"Of course, I've already been asked by so many people too. But I decided on the best."

"Oh really. I haven't been asked by anyone yet."

"That's because you're annoying," I mumble a little too loud and a little too understandable.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad because Taichi won't go out with him."

"Mimi!"

"Don't worry I already know about you and Taichi," Sora says.

"You do? Did he tell you?" I ask.

"Well, I sort of figured it out on my own. Plus, Koushiro told me and then Taichi gave it away over the phone yesterday."

"Did he tell you why he won't go out with me? Is it my hair? Am I too fat? Too thin? Does my breath smell? Do _I _smell?" I give myself a sniff just to make sure.

"It's not like he doesn't want to go out with you. He just wants you to be able to admit that you like him," Sora says.

"Well, it seems I can talk about it just fine with you guys. Why the hell can't I tell him?"

"I've got an idea. Do you want some help?" Sora asks.

Should I take her help? She is Taichi's best friend and would know a lot about him. Then again she is also someone who wants to date Taichi. I don't know if she can be trusted.

* * *

Well, nothing still is happening between those two guys. I promise the next chapter will have lots of good Taichi and Yama moments. 


	23. Meh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Thanks for the review. : )

* * *

Yamato's Point of View.

* * *

I can't believe I'm taking Sora's advice. Not only am I going to embarrass myself in front of Taichi, but also in front of the entire student council and school staff. I must be an idiot for doing this.

Oh crap, there's Taichi, sitting in the way back. He looks like he doesn't want to be here. I don't want to be here either. Maybe I could sneak off stage without anyone noticing and we could get away together. But it's too late now. I have to be here. I promised Sora I would try out. Plus, I owe it to my band to be here.

That's right, I finally got a band together and we've been practicing non-stop for this tryout. Well, I suppose it wasn't really non-stop. We did stop practicing to eat, go to the bathroom, and go to school. We didn't get very much sleep though.

My band consists of me, Rick, Jesse, Mimi and Bob. So, it would probably be a bad idea to ditch out now. I probably wouldn't be let back into the house.

I don't really know how it happened. One day at dinner Mimi let it slip that I'm looking for band members and the next thing I know Mimi, Jesse and Rick are in. They said we needed somebody else too. You know, to play the keyboards. So, I asked Sora and she gave me Bob.

Why am I trusting Sora so much?

Anyway, Bob plays the keyboard, Rick plays the drums, I sing and play the guitar, and Jesse plays the clarinet. When you think of a rock band a clarinet is probably something that doesn't come to mind, but it adds a nice touch. . .okay, I was desperate.

I'm not really sure what Mimi does, but it doesn't really matter.

"Up next we have 'Pink Death'. They'll be playing their song 'What Summer Brings'." The Announcer Guy says.

Damn, that's us. Why the hell did we let Mimi come up with the name of the band? I guess we all did vote for it, but it was either that or The Gay Three and The Other Two. I swear everyone is weird.

I make my way on stage, my legs shaking a little. I'm a little nervous seeing everyone looking at me. Agh, Taichi is looking at me too! Somehow I don't think that picturing everyone in their underwear is going to help.

The music starts and I know I'm going to have to start singing.

"In the world of love and hate I met you

In the world that hates me so I met you.

Children were laughing

Birds were chirping

Summer was in the air."

I feel so stupid singing this song. I hope it's good.

"I hide behind this mask I can't remember making.

I cry my silent tears so many times.

How I miss you.

How I want you, all of you, for myself and no one else.

How I wish the summer would have lasted.

To have you here with me.

I love you, I'll admit it.

I want you

Can't you feel it?

And this is what summer brings.

You broke my electronic things, toasters, remote controls, so many things,

They are dying, they are crying.

You melted my icy heart, frozen, black and solid.

I'll admit that it hurt

But it hurts worse now without you."

(Enter More Sappy Love Junk Here and you have a song. Love always, The lovely Yamato)

Yeah, you don't need to here the rest of that song. Just know that I finished it and got off stage. The words don't really matter. All that matters is that they came from the bottom of my blackened heart.

I had a day people! A day!

So, I'm now in the band room. My bandmates are all screaming and jumping around like idiots, but I wouldn't expect anything else. I guess we did a pretty good job. The lyrics may not be to my liking yet, but the music is superb. It's not exactly a slow song, but it's not super fast either. I'm not going to try to rap.

"Excuse me, can I talk to Yamato?"

Holy shit, did Taichi actually get the meaning of that song? Did he actually realize that it was for him? I'm impressed. So impressed that I actually might applaud. I'll restrain myself though. I'm trying to get the guy, not piss him off.

"Sure. Why don't you two leave? We'll take care of the instruments, Yamato," Rick says.

"Yeah, thanks," I say to Rick. I then hand my guitar over and say, "Goodbye my love. Don't worry, Rick won't hurt you. If he does then he'll have to deal with a very pissy Yamato."

"Am I competing against a guitar?" Taichi asks.

"Yamato's love for his guitar far surpasses his love for anything else," Rick says.

"Shut up. Let's go Taichi."

I grab Taichi by the arm and drag him out of the band room. We're silent as we walk down the halls and out of the school. I wonder where we're going. Am I leading the way or is he?

"That was a beautiful song Yamato. Thank you," Taichi says as we take a left.

"I meant what I said too."

"I know. You wouldn't humiliate yourself like that if you didn't mean those words."

"Was it that bad?"

"It was a bit on the cheesy side."

"How can you write a love song that isn't cheesy?"

"True."

"So, want to come over to my house and make out . . .I mean . . .talk." Why do I keep saying things like that?

* * *

Taichi's Point of View

* * *

Yay! Yama loves me and is taking me home with him! I don't care how much of a jerk Yamato was to me. He's a cute jerk. I may even forgive him for the box incident. He sang me a pretty song.

"Well, this is my new place. It's pretty big considering that no one living in it has any money. A college student, two high school students and a bum live here. Jesse's parents are paying for it," Yamato says.

Must resist the urge to tackle Yamato. Must resist.

"I'll show you my room," Yamato says.

Damn, it'll be harder to resist in there. How dare he?

He leads me down the hall and to the last room on the left. His new room looks exactly like his old one. All of his furniture is in the same place, the beds back leaning up against the wall, the two sides exposed. His desk sits at the opposite wall and his nightstand on the right side of his bed. Even his walls are panted the same color, a dark purple.

"I'm sorry, Taichi," Yamato says.

Wow, Yamato is actually apologizing? I'm shocked.

"It's okay."

I grab Yamato around the waste and pull him closer to me. It catches him by surprise since his back is facing me. I missed doing this. I've missed touching him. I like the feeling of have him in my arms.

To my surprise he turns around and hugs me back.

"I love you, Taichi," Yama whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Yamato."

If he loves me that means I can kiss him, right? Well, I'm going to anyway. There's no way he can stop me. I want to so bad. He's so hot with his face blushing and his beautiful blue eyes gazing into mine.

I lean in and press my lips against his. I only press lightly, but it feels like heaven. Well, I don't really know what heaven feels like. Maybe I should explain. It feels like there's little creatures tickling the inside of my stomach. It feels like my heart is going to pound out of my chest. It sounds painful, but it's a blissful feeling.

Yamato breaks the kiss, unfortunately . It was just starting to get good. I was going to heat things up a bit you know.

"Um. . .um. . .that was nice," Yamato says. His face has turned red now.

Suddenly, Yamato reaches out, grabs my arm and pushes me on the bed.

Holy buckets! He wants me! He so totally wants me. Who wouldn't want me? I'm Taichi Yagami, the hottest thing that ever lived. Everyday I have to fight of herds of girls.

I'm finally going to lose my virginity. I'm so excited.

Wait, what is he doing?

"Yama, are you cuddling?"

"Maybe."

"But you don't cuddle."

"I do if it's with you. Tell anyone and I'll kill you. I don't care how damn sexy you are."

Oh, I missed my Yamato. I missed his sarcasm. I missed his temper. I missed his smart remarks. I missed everything about him. It's so nice to have him back.

* * *

Well, what can I say? First, I never write song lyrics and will never attempt to again. Second, Taichi didn't lose his virginity. Third, only one more chapter to go!

Yay, Yama and Taichi are together now. I'm so happy. They're going to get married now and have lots of little babies. Hmm. . .I wonder who would have them? Doesn't matter though, because that will NEVER HAPPEN.

Please review.


	24. End

The last chapter. I think I'm going to cry. I like writing this story a lot. Well, thank you to all that have read it and reviewed. You make me happy. Hopefully this last chapter is a good one. I think you'll like it. I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Someone else does. : )

* * *

Yamato's Point of View.

"My little idiot Taichi. I love you so much," I say in a cutesy voice people use when talking to babies.

"Yamato, you're starting to freak me out. Stop that," Taichi says.

Of course I'm freaking him out. I'm talking like an idiot to him. Plus, I'm saying that I love him in front of his mother. I'm only supposed to sneak the kisses and stuff when I'm over here. His parents don't know yet. I keep telling him to tell them, but he forgets. Yep, forgets. He wants to tell them, but he has a very poor memory. You would think he would remember something important, but I guess not. I'll have to remember not to expect anniversary gifts or birthday gifts. Okay, so Taichi isn't that stupid. He would remember my birthday.

Right now we're just hanging out at his house eating his mothers health cookies. Who knew that spinach cookies could be so good. I'm going to have to get her recipe. Then I can bake Taichi these cookies all the time. He'd probably kill me. These are the worst cookies I've ever eaten. They taste like crap. Not that I know what that taste like, but I'm sure it doesn't taste very good.

"So, how come you boys didn't go to the dance?" Taichi's mother asks.

"Dances are lame. We'd rather make. . .make cookies with you." I think I made a good save with that one. Make cookies- that's a laugh. I really was going to say that Taichi and I would rather make out in his bedroom than go to a stupid school dance, but I don't think Taichi's mother would like that very much. I don't know though, she's a strange one.

So, why aren't we at the dance? I don't need to be at the dance. Taichi doesn't need to be at the dance. Could you even imagine Taichi dancing? He'd be all over the floor. They'd probably need to call an ambulance or something because he'd trample over people. I doubt that Taichi and dancing mix well.

Not claiming that I can dance either. Mimi dragged me to a school dance once and I attempted to dance a little. It didn't turn out so well. So, instead of dancing I found a nice wall to hang out by. I think that's where I met Rick at and . . .yeah I have no words. If a dance is where I met Rick then I'm staying away from dances.

I guess it could be sort of romantic to be dancing with Taichi to slow songs. I also guess that it could be kind of fun to be hanging out with all my friends. Friends being Taichi, Sora, Shiro, Bob and Mimi. Rick and Jesse aren't High school students and are currently having some sort of weird cult thing going on at our house. They think they're wizards or something. Or was tonight their card club? I don't know, either way it's something weird.

Anyway, it could be romantic at the dance. However, I don't really think being around a lot of people while the music around you makes you deaf is romantic. Plus, if Taichi and I were to go to the dance together there would probably be problems. Taichi hasn't come out yet and it would be a bit awkward for everyone.

"Mrs. Yagami, did you know Taichi was gay?" I ask. It sounds so random because it is. Well, it's not to me, but to them it is.

"Yama! You can't ask her that!" Taichi yells.

"I believe I just did."

Hey, she has to know at sometime. We are dating.

"Of course I knew. I am his mother."

"You knew?" Taichi asks.

"Yes, and I also know that you and Yamato here are more than just friends."

I guess she would know that. She did almost walk in on us when we were in a heavy make out session. Luckily we jumped away quick enough. I still think she was suspicious though. I love having a boyfriend. Why was I so scared of having one? They are so great to kiss, cuddle, and the sex is. . .well I wouldn't really know. We haven't been going out for very long yet so we're sort of waiting for that.

Oh, who am I kidding? We want it. We just haven't found time.

"Is that why you're not going to the dance?" Taichi's mother asks.

"No, we just don't have a reason to go. We can just hang out here," Taichi says.

"If anyone gives you trouble, Taichi, you'll tell me, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

And with that Taichi grabs my hand and drags me to his room. He closes the door behind us and promptly attacks me with kisses. Yeah, I like having a boyfriend.

"Mmmm. . .you're so hot, Taichi."

"I know. Have I told you how sexy you are?"

"About ten times each day."

"Are you sure? I thought it was more than that."

"Does it matter? I know I'm dead sexy, now are you going to continue kissing me?"

I love having a boyfriend.

I love having his tongue massage the inside of my mouth.

I love having him wiggling around under me.

I love the feel of his soft skin under mine.

I love what summer brought me.

I love what the seasons give.

Good or bad, this is my Taichi.

* * *

Taichi's Point of View.

It really sucks that Yamato's band didn't get to play at the dance. But that's just more fun for me. Now I get to hang out with Yamato at my house. It's just too bad that my mother is still home and is forcing these cookies down my throat. Okay, so it's Yamato that's forcing the cookies down my throat. Why is he being all cutesy with me? It's freaking me out. He likes to freak me out though.

I can't believe Mimi is going to the dance with Shiro. Talk about random. How does he get a girl like that?

Anyway, dances are stupid. I'd rather have my Yamato all to myself.

"Mrs. Yagami, did you know that Taichi is gay?" Yamato asks.

Wait, he did not just ask that! My mom is totally going to freak. Well, if she takes Yamato serious that is.

"Yama! You can't ask her that," I say.

"I believe I just did."

The jerk.

"Of course I knew. I am his mother."

She knew. Did Kari tell her? I'll kill that girl when she gets back. Or else it's because moms always know everything. Like that one time I was playing soccer in the house Mom knew right away. That could have been because I broke a few things, but I'm going to say it's because moms know everything. You can't hide anything from them.

"You knew?" I ask, still amazed at her motherly knowledge.

"Yes, and I also know that you and Yamato here are more than just friends."

Hell yeah we are. We are lovers! Lovers is a stupid thing to say. It's just retarded. I'm never going to use that word again.

Lovers. Hehehehehehehe. It makes me giggle.

I love my Yama. He's so sexy, intelligent. . .is it sad if that's all I can get?

"Is that why you're not going to the dance?" Mother asks.

"No, we just don't have a reason to go. We can just hang out here," I say.

"If anyone gives you trouble, Taichi, you'll tell me, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

I then grab Yamato's hand and take him to my room. After the door is shut my lips attack him. I swear, sometimes they have a mind of their own. They're very selfish, too.

"Mmmm. . .you're so hot, Taichi."

"I know. Have I told you how sexy you are?"

"About ten times each day."

"Are you sure? I thought it was more than that."

"Does it matter? I know I'm dead sexy, now are you going to continue kissing me?"

I think I'm going to have to do a bit more than kiss him. My mother said she was leaving soon anyway. Now the true reason we didn't go to the dance is clear.

I love having a boyfriend.

I love running my hands through his hair.

I love having him take control of me.

I love the feel of his soft skin touching mine.

I love what summer brought me.

I love what the seasons give.

I love my Yamato.

* * *

Oh my goodness, guess what they are doing. Cover your eyes, they're being naughty. They are being very naughty!

Hopefully that was a good ending. I'm very satisfied with it. They love each other. They are happy. If they're happy, I'm happy. They're so cute. I just want to eat them all up with a spoon.

Guess what else? I drew a picture! If you go to my profile page and click the website button you can find it real easy. It's probably just on the front page. If it's not anymore go to my gallery. It would be nice if people would comment on it.

So, I hope you liked this story. Please review.


End file.
